Race In Peace
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Semua hal dapat terjadi di atas arena balap. Mulai dari tawa kesedihan, tangis kemenangan, dan juga... takdir akan kematian. . ./AU, OoC, GrimmRuki-Ichi fic.— Last Chapter! XD
1. Reward

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite semata.**

**Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques seorang pembalap motor kelas dunia yang berambisi merebut gelar juara dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Serta untuk memenuhi janji pada gadis mungil yang selalu menemaninya. Namun keinginanya akan sedikit lebih sulit karena hadangan dari beberapa rival beratnya sejak ia masuk ke dalam arena balap...**

**Rate: MA, explicit lemon. 18+++**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, diskripsi sangat kurang, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

"Mmmnh...," desahan lembut seorang perempuan terdengar jelas dalam ruangan remang itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuan pria yang juga tak berhenti memanjakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Bibir merah mudanya yang sudah sedikit bengkak tak dihiraukannya dan terus melumat bibir tipis di depannya. Melumat, menghisap serta mengigit kecil sudah dilakukannya berulang kali namun belum membuatnya merasa puas. Tangannya kini mulai merambat dari dada bidang menuju leher dan berakhir di surai biru, mengarahkannya pada bagian sensitif lain di tubuhnya. Meremas dan sedikit menjambak saat mulut hangat terasa di puncak dadanya.

"Aah, Grimhh..." lagi, suara yang mampu membuat pria manapun semakin bersemangat untuk terus memanjakannya. Tangan kiri bergerak menuju belahan seperti bakpao di sebelahnya, tangan kanannya yang menganggur digunakannya untuk menyusup masuk ke balik celana dalam merah berenda kekasihnya. Jempolnya yang besar dimanfaatkannnya untuk membelai halus bagian yang berbentuk seperti kacang kedelai, menekannya dan kemudian menggosok sedikit kasar daerah itu. Jari telunjuk yang panjang langsung masuk ke lubang basah dan sempit. Tak puas hanya dengan satu jari, ia mengikut sertakan jari tengahnya yang lebih panjang. Bergerak keluar-masuk serta zig-zag secara konstan, tak ingin cepat mengakhirinya.

Lenguhan panjang kembali memenuhi ruangan kecil itu, saat jari-jari nakal tersebut menemukan titik yang mampu membuat sang gadis semakin menggeliat liar seperti ular kepanasan.

Melepaskan kuluman pada dada mungil di depannya, bibir tipis pria itu menciumi serta meninggalkan jejak merah di setiap bagian atas dada dan berakhir di leher yang sudah penuh dengan peluh.

Hembusan napas sang gadis semakin cepat dan terputus saat dirasanya ada sesuatu dalam perutnya mendesak ingin keluar. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat dua jari pria biru mempercepat pergerakannya. Semakin dalam, semakin cepat dan semua membuatnya semakin gila.

"Grimmjoooohh!," teriakan itu dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan lengket yang membasahi hampir seluruh telapak tangan besar tersebut.

Seringai kepuasan terpampang jelas di wajah tampan sang pemuda. Menarik keluar tangan kanannya, dan menjilat sampai bersih jus alami dari kekasihnya. "Manis seperti biasanya, tapi ini semua belum berakhir, Sayang," ucapnya saat kepala si gadis bersandar pasrah di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu Grimmie, ijinkan aku mengatur sedikit napasku," balas gadis berambut hitam lelah.

Sekitar satu menit kedua insan itu hanya diam berpelukan. Sesekali sang pemuda menciumi puncak kepala si gadis. Membelai lembut punggung halus milik seorang yang sudah bersamanya semenjak 2 tahun lalu.

Merasa tenaganya sudah terisi, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dalam iris biru langit yang sangat dipujanya. Tersenyum sebentar kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Grimmjow untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Kini giliran tangan mungilnya yang bergerilya di tubuh atletis pria berambut biru. Semakin turun ke bawah sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa keras dan sudah mengembang.

"Ooh~ Rukia..." saat ini ganti sang pria yang mendesah nikmat menyebut nama sang pujaan hati saat benda pribadi miliknya dibelai lembut dan juga diiringi sedikit remasan.

Rukia beranjak dari pangkuan Grimmjow, kedua tangannya melepas boxer biru tua beserta celana dalamnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Bukankah kau sudah berkali-kali melihat dan merasaknnya?" goda Grimmjow melihat ekspresi lucu gadis itu.

"Di-diamlah!" langsung saja Rukia memegang aset berharga Grimmjow, mengocoknya secara perlahan. Menjilat dari pangkal menuju kepala berwarna merah bata, memainkan lidahnya di puncak benda tersebut, memutar, mengulum, menghisap dan kemudian menjilatnya lagi.

Mata biru Grimm sedikit terpejam atas perlakuan Rukia. Desahan demi desahan tak mampu ia tahan. "Lebih cepat Rukia, eratkan sedikit genggamanm—ahh~," ucapannya terpotong saat gadis yang berada di antara pahanya semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Mulutnya juga memperdalam bagian yang dapat masuk ke dalam rongga hangat. Ia memutar kepala dan tangannya berlawanan arah, membuat pria biru melenguh hebat. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, tangannya yang lain mulai meremas dua buah bola yang bergelantungan di bawah alat vital Grimmjow.

"Oh god~" erangan itu menandakan ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan kental putih terlihat merembes keluar dari bibir Rukia, walaupun sudah berusaha ia telan sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebut namaku saat klimaks Grimm?!" tanya Rukia sedikit kesal begitu mulutnya sudah kosong.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum geli dan mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Tidak perlu marah, Sayang. Aku akan menyebut namamu nanti sampai kau puas."

Selanjutnya pria itu membalik posisi mereka. Sofa yang dipakai adalah model single. Mengambil sebungkus pelindung di meja sampingnya, Rukia mulai memasangkan pada bagian tubuh Grimmjow yang selalu mampu membuatnya menjerit nikmat. Kedua kaki jenjang Rukia di tempatkan Grimjow di masing-masing sisi sandaran, punggungnya menyentuh bagian belakang sofa. Grimmjow sudah memposisikan dirinya tepat di 'pintu masuk' kekasihnya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa lembut jika sudah sampai bagian ini."

"Aku sudah tahu Grimmie, itulah yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu," balas Rukia dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda.

Dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang sang wanita, perlahan pria biru mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liang yang basah dan terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Aahhh~" merasakan benda tumpul besar masuk dalam bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya, Rukia mendesah sexy. Melihat pasangan mulai menikmati, Grimmjow tak segan untuk langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan kiri yang semula masih berada di pinggang, kini merangkak munuju puting merah Rukia. Meremas dengan keras yang membuat sang wanita menjerit nikmat, dilanjutkan cubitan dan pelintiran di daerah yang sama.

"Grrimm...ahhhh, lehh..bih dahlamh lagihhh," pinta Rukia disela desahannya. Grimmjow tentu saja menurutinya dengan senang hati. Pria itu memindahkan kedua kaki Rukia ke atas pundaknya. Seolah mendapat akses lebih, ia semakin keras menyerang titik nikmat dalam lubang tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Rukia berkali-kali menjerit kesetanan dan membuat Grimmjow menyeringai senang.

Wajah keduanya semakin merah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir datang. Napas mereka sudah tidak teratur, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh. Di waktu yang bersamaan, mereka berdua mengeluarkan hasrat yang tertahan sambil menyebut nama masing-masing pasangan. Merasakan pijatan lembut di daerah intim saat puncak melanda. Membiarkan sejenak kesenangan duniawi mengelilingi. Melupakan semua masalah yang dihadapi, atau hari esok yang misteri.

"Jika besok kau tidak memenangi balapan, aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah seperti ini lagi," ujar Rukia masih memeluk tubuh kekar pria biru.

Grimmjow terkikik mendengar ancaman wanita itu. Mencium puncak kepalanya, kemudian mengangkatnya menuju kasur king size di hotel yang disewa selama berada di Australia.

"Aku pasti akan menang, Sayang. Si Kurosaki sialan itu tak akan bisa menandingiku di sirkuit yang mempunyai banyak trek lurus. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk malam besok," balas pembalap berusia 23 tahun itu.

Tadi pagi Rukia memang menjanjikan pelayanan spesial jka Grimmjow sanggup merebut _pole position _di sesi kualifikasi terakhir, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda bermata biru semakin bersemangat. Mengingat sudah seminggu ia tidak dapat merasakan Rukia yang diakibatkan datangnya tamu bulanan wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 11 siang, sirkuit Phillip Island dipenuhi oleh para penggila balap hampir dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Baru saja mereka menyaksikan laga pembuka dari kelas 125cc dan 250cc. Saatnya menanti hidangan penutup yang lebih spektakuler. Sengatan panas matahari siang tak pernah mereka hiraukan demi melihat pembalap pujaan naik ke podium tertinggi yang hanya terjadi satu tahun sekali.

Di tengah hamparan trek sepanjang hampir 4,5 km terparkir barbagai macam kuda besi yang siap bertempur. Dalam _padock _yang didominasi warna ungu terang terdapat seorang pembalap berambut oren tengah mendengarkan nasihat dari mekanisnya. Keseriusan terpancar jika melihat alisnya yang berkerut dalam.

"Ingat Ichigo, kau hanya perlu bermain aman. Aku tahu Jaegerjaques itu akan sangat ngotot untuk menang mengingat sudah 3 kali memenangi balapan di sini, dan dilihat cara membalapnya yang ugal-ugalan dan hanya mengandalkan kecepatan dari mesin motornya kau harus tetap konsentrasi agar ia tak sampai menyalipmu di trek lurus," ujar pria berkacamata.

Ichigo mengangguk paham, menyesap minuman penambah stamina di tangannya ia berkata, "Aku mengenal kucing biru itu lebih lama daripada mengenalmu Ishida, jadi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjinakkannya. Tapi terimakasih sarannya, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar."

"Cepat kembali, balapan akan dimulai kurang dari 15 menit lagi," perintah Ishida pada pria jingga yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu belakang.

Kurosaki Ichigo, pembalap muda asal negeri sakura itu memang masih memimpin klasmen sementara 1000cc. Dengan 288 poin yang diperolehnya, ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun mengingat jarak yang hanya terpaut 3 angka dari peringkat kedua. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Pria berambut biru berdarah Italia yang menurutnya sangat arogan dan menyebalkan serta meninggalkan bekas luka sakit hati yang sulit sekali untuk disembuhkan.

Saat tangannya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari ke arahnya. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan mungil langsung tergesa-gesa masuk ke toilet wanita tanpa menganggapnya ada. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit melihat hal terebut. Mendengus kesal ditutupnya kembali pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit dengan kasar. Hilang sudah hasratnya untuk buang air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **I-ini rate-M pertamaku... jadi, kalo aneh bener-bener minta maaf. Dan juga GrimmRuki pertama, hehehh. Ayo ramaikan archieve GrimmRuki yang ternyata cuman segelintir T.T

Jika ada kritik, saran, atau apapun itu silahkan tulis dikotak kecil di bawah :D


	2. bad 'Ichigo' boy

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite semata yang ternyata membuat Isshin terlihat ganteng waktu mudanya. *drool***

**Summary: Kemenangan kali ini berhasil diraih Grimmjow. Hanya tersisa satu seri untuk menentukan gelar juara dunia di Jepang, 2 minggu lagi. Namun ia belum tahu rencana licik para rivalnya. . .**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, diskripsi sangat kurang, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Berbeda dengan 19 pembalap lain yang ditemani gadis yang tinggi semampai dan pasti juga super seksi, pembalap bernomor 6 yang berada di posisi terdepan malah didampingi seorang wanita mungil—terlalu mungil jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Grimmjow bahkan tak segan memperlihatkan bahwa perempuan itu adalah miliknya seorang. Terbukti dengan tangan kanan yang tidak dilepaskannya dari pinggang sang wanita, dan sesekali menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman—meskipun terhalang oleh helm yang dipakainya.

Pemandangan yang menurut banyak orang romantis tersebut malah membuat pemuda yang berada satu baris di belakangnya menatap sinis. Iris cokelat mudanya tak lepas dari pasangan tersebut, walau membuat matanya sedikit sakit karena terus melirik melalui sudut mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua _umbrella girl_ dan para mekanik meninggalkan arena balap. 20 orang penggila kecepatan melakukan satu putaran pemanasan sebelum mengelilingi sirkuit yang sama 23 kali dengan kecepatan penuh.

Begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau, mereka langsung melesat ke depan—mencoba memimpin. Di tikungan pertama terdapat tiga orang yang jatuh secara beruntun. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Grimmjow yang berada di depan. Diikuti Ichigo dan rekan se-tim pria biru, Ulquiorra Schiffer di belakangnya. Grimmjow memimpin balapan sampai _lap_ ke-7 sebelum Ichigo menyalipnya di tikungan karena sedikit melebar saat berbelok.

Ichigo yang berusaha mempertahankan gelar juara dunianya semakin berambisi untuk menang. Kedua pembalap itu meninggalkan para rivalnya cukup jauh di belakang. Seakan _race _kali ini hanya persaingan antara mereka saja.

Laki-laki yang mengendarai motor bercat biru langit akhirnya kembali membuat Ichigo menghirup asap knalpotnya pada putaran ke-12 saat ia sukses merebut posisi pertama di trek lurus.

Ulquiorra yang sepertinya belum ingin menyerah untuk menjadi juara mencoba untuk mendekat. Namun seseorang di belakangnya terus saja menggangunya, mengajaknya untuk bertarung memperebutkan tempat ketiga. Menghadapi Nnoitra Jiruga, pria bermata hijau terang itu harus ekstra sabar dah berhati-hati. Gaya balap yang hampir sama dengan Grimmjow, memaksa Ulquiorra untuk tidak melakukan sedikitpun kesalahan.

Kembali pada Ichigo yang masih terus menempel ketat pada saingannya. Mencoba mencari celah disetiap tikungan agar dapat memenangkan balapan. Karena mau tak mau harus ia akui, tidak mungkin melawan Grimmjow di trek lurus. Kekuatan laju motor lelaki bernomor 15 yang membuatnya harus mengoptimalkan _skill_ yang dimilikinya, daripada bergantung pada mesin besi.

Di _lap_ 20, hanya tersisa 12 pembalap yang masih bertahan. Sisanya sudah mencium panasnya aspal Phillip Island terlebih dahulu.

Ulquiorra kini melaju sendirian tanpa gangguan. Cukup jauh untuk mengejar Ichigo, dan posisinya cukup aman untuk meraih juara ketiga. Kini ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan konyol yang dapat menyebabkannya terjatuh dan melupakan angan mengangkat trophy.

Putaran terakhir semakin memanas. Baik Ichigo maupun Grimmjow tidak ada yang mau melepaskan peluang juara. Saling menyalip menjadi hiburan pemicu adrenalin untuk para penonton yang berteriak menyemangati sang jagoan agar dapat menjadi pemenang.

Di tikungan ke-7 sebelum finish, Ichigo berhasil unggul dari Grimmjow. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutup setiap celah supaya rival-nya tetap berada di belakang.

500 meter menuju garis akhir, Grimmjow terus menekan pambalap di depannya. Jika ia menang di sini, maka ia akan mengambil posisi puncak klasmen sementara dari Ichigo. Namun jika kalah, peluang juara akan menipis mengingat seri terakhir akan dihelat di Jepang, sudah pasti penduduk negeri sakura itu mendukung pembalap berusia 25 tahun di depannya ini.

Rupanya dewi fortuna lebih menyayangi Grimmjow kali ini. Di tikungan terakhir, ia berhasil memanfaatkan kesalahan fatal Ichigo yang sedikit melebar. Tak terbendung lagi, ia menyentuh garis finish pertama kali. Disusul Ichigo, kemudian Ulquiorra beberapa detik kemudian. Dan pembalap lainnya yang sudah tidak memiliki peluang juara.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Kemenangan dramatis Grimmjow disambut penuh suka cita di _padock_ Hueco Mundo Arc Team. Tak terkecuali dua orang perempuan berbeda ukuran yang saling berpelukan bahagia.

"Selamat Rukia-chan! Akhirnya kekasihmu berhasil menggeser Kurosaki-kun di klasmen sementara!" ujar Inoue Orihime penuh semangat dan masih memeluk erat sahabat mungilnya.

Rukia yang mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen melepaskan diri dari pelukan Orihime, "I-iya, selamat juga untukmu karena Ulquiorra masih bisa menyentuh garis finish."

"Hihihihi, terima kasih. Nah sekarang kita sambut mereka di bawah podium!" Orihime langsung menyeret pergelangan tangan gadis mungil itu menuju bawah podium.

Mereka berdua bersama para staff menunggu 3 pemenang kembali dari perayaan _victory lap_-nya.

Yang datang pertama kali adalah lelaki dengan motor oranye terang bernomor 15, ia meletakkan tungganannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Kemudian ia merayakan keberhasilannya menjadi _runner-up_ bersama staff dari Karakura Factory Team, tanpa membuka helm-nya sama sekali.

Diikuti Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow yang datang hampir bersamaan. Setelah memarkirkan kuda besinya, Grimmjow langsung berdiri di atas jok, sambil melepas helm dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia ingin menyebarkan kebahagiaan yang kini dirasakannya pada semua orang.

Setelah puas, ia langsung berlari menghampiri wanita bermata ungu yang menantinya di garis terdepan. Tersenyum dan memeluknya erat, seakan dahaga yang ia rasakan hilang seketika jika menyentuh Rukia. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitarnya yang penuh dengan banyak orang, pria yang mempunyai tanda lahir berwarna hijau di bawah matanya itu langsung melumat bibir tipis kekasihya. Hanya sebentar. Tapi mampu membuat wajah Rukia memerah, tak hanya kekasihnya namun juga Orihime yang berada di sampingnya ikut merasakan darah berkumpul di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu, Grimm," ujar Ulquiorra menyerahkan botol minuman pada rekannya itu.

Grimmjow merebut kasar botol itu, "Masalah buatmu? Rukia yang kucium saja tidak protes kok."

Andai saja tidak ada garis pembatas antara mereka, sudah bisa dipastikan tulang kering Grimmjow memar. Rukia tidak mau menarik perhatian lebih dari ini. Untung saja tadi kamera TV tidak menyorot adagan tak senonoh yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Sesuai janjimu semalam Rukia, kutunggu aksi nakalmu nanti," bisik pria biru tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu. Yang sekali lagi membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Melihat hal tersebut, Grimmjow menyeringai genit. Rukia hampir saja memukul kepala biru itu jika ia tidak berbalik dan masuk ke dalam untuk penyerahan trophy.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak konferensi pers tadi. Tidak banyak orang yang masih berlalu-lalang, sebagian membereskan segala macam properti tim. Begitupun dengan gadis mungil berusia 23 tahun ini. Ia baru saja membenahi penampilannya di dalam toilet akibat aksi Grimmjow tadi.

'_Untuk pemanasan nanti malam, sedikit saja.'_

'_Pemanasan apanya, ia sudah membuat seluruh leherku menjadi merah!' _Rukia menggerutu dalam hati saat melihat jejak yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik secara paksa dan kasar. Rukia merasakan punggungnya membentur tembok cukup keras. Belum sempat ia memaki pelaku, bibirnya dicium kasar oleh orang di depannya. Ia berusaha mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya, tak peduli jika bibirnya lecet akibat gigitan dari si pelaku.

Kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkeram erat, berontak lepas. Kakinya menendang udara hampa di sekitarnya, karena dengan liciknya pelaku menempatkan dirinya tepat di tengah paha Rukia dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya dengan usaha keras, gadis mungil itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong sekuat tenaga pemuda yang pernah menjadi pelabuhan hatinya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. "Kau benar-benar brengsek Kurosaki!"

Mata indah Rukia memerah menahan marah, "Aku benar-benar membencimu! Selamanya!"

Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kurosaki yang masih tertunduk malu akan perbuatannya.

"Wah... wah... wah, sepertinya tidak hanya di sirkuit Grimmjow mengalahkanmu Ichigo," Nnoitra menghampiri rival-nya yang masih terdiam. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

Ichigo tersenyum miris mendengar tawaran musuhnya itu, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat Rukia kembali padaku?"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Aku tidak tahu urusan percintaan, tapi aku bisa membantumu mempertahankan gelar juara dunia agar tetap berada di tanganmu."

Ichigo mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya, "Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasannya?"

Pria berambut oranye itu tidak mau kehilangan gelar juaranya yang sudah ia raih tiga tahun berturut-turut, mengingat ia sudah kehilangan wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya 2 tahun lalu. Dan sekarang posisinya turun ke urutan kedua akibat kekalahan tadi.

Nnoitra menyeringai mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya yang sangat tanggap, "Tidak banyak, hanya saja kau harus meyakinkan menejemen tim-mu agar merekrutku musim depan."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan agar aku tetap juara?"

"Itu hal termudah yang harus dilakukan, karena kecelakaan di dunia balap motor bukanlah hal yang aneh."

Ichigo diam memikirkan ucapan Nnoitra yang cukup masuk akal. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayang kekalahan atas Grimmjow. Jika ia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan Rukia, maka setidaknya ia masih memenangkan sesuatu atas musuh bebuyutannya itu. "Baiklah, cukup jatuhkan saja. Jangan buat dia cidera, karena tanpa kehadirannya balapan akan sangat membosankan."

"Oke. Deal."

Sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah datar memandang punggung dua orang yang seakan baru saja mengikat kontark kerja dengan iblis menjauh. Kedua tangan yang masuk dalam saku ia keluarkan. Tangan kanan memegang ponsel dan sudah menghubungi rekan setimnya, sedangkan tangan kiri memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Ini akan menjadi musim yang penuh dengan drama..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N:** ceritanyaaa sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal. Dan maaf Ichigo sedikit jadi antagonis di sini ^^. Tidak apa-apa atau apa-apa? Atau mungkin kuganti dengan character lainnya supaya lebih nyaman? Say sumtin! wkwkwk, bercanda! XD

Untuk **ODA **MAAF TERLAMBAT UPDATE! dan semoga tidak mengecewakanmu :*

Oh maaf sekali lagi jika chapter kali ini membosankan, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan baik jalannya race, T.T

Saatnya bales reviu!

**Voidy:** wow senpai, terima kasih reviunya! Yup, mereka punya sesuatu masa lalu. Dan benar, saya tidak baca ulang scene-nya, keliatan banget ya? hehehh

Dewasa banget hubungan mereka, soalnya mereka... akan dijelaskan chapter depan, :P

Saya lupa kasih keterangan umur mereka kemaren, ichi 25 ruki 23, hehehh.

**Anna chan**: Terima kasih reviunya. Yipyip Hidup GrimmRuki! ^^/

**Guest:** Wah, yang disuka rate-nya apa cinta segitiganya? *bercanda* iya segitiga, GrimmRukiIchi. Terima kasih reviu-nya.

**himeko**: terima kasih reviu-nya! Waduh, untuk soal ganti pairing ngga bisa deh sepertinya, maaf! Maaf banget, soalnya plotnya udah cukup matang. Sekali lagi maaf! ^^

Seperti biasa, jika ada kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun itu silahkan tulis dikotak reviu di bawah. ^^

Btw, di sini Rukia tidak Mary Sue kan?


	3. 2nd Reward

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya orang yang membuatnya, =D**

**Summary: Grimmjow menagih janji yang diberikan Rukia kepadanya, namun sebelum itu ia wajib menemani si mungil ke suatu tempat untuk melepaskan rasa kesal yang sudah meluap-luap. Dan akhirnya apa yang ditunggu kucing mesum tiba sebelum panggilan dari seseorang menghancurkan angannya. . .**

**Rate: MA, 18+**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Tangan mungil itu terus menarik paksa sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya menuju pusat permainan di lantai paling atas di dalam sebuah mall. "Pelan-pelan saja Rukia, tempat yang kita tuju tidak akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba kok."

Pernyataan itu hanya dijawab dengan genggaman yang semakin erat dan juga langkah yang semakin cepat hingga membuat wanita berambut hitam tersandung kakinya sendiri. Beruntung, tangan yang digenggamnya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memeluk lantai keramik yang mengkilap. "Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru kan? Memangnya kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kita—"

"Diamlah Grimm! Ikuti saja apa mauku, dan kau akan mendapat bagianmu nanti!" Rukia berkata tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya. Matanya sudah terkunci pada counter yang menjual koin permainan. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku celananya, pria di sampingya terlebih dahulu menyerahkan selembar uang 10 dollar Australia pada sang penjaga berambut pirang dan berpakaian hijau putih dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. "Selamat bersenang-senang Tuan dan Nona, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan bermain di sini," ucapnya berbahasa Inggris sambil menyerahkan 10 keping koin berwarna keemasan.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Rukia meraup semua koin itu dan memasukkannya dalam saku jaket Chappy putih miliknya. "Hei, kau tidak membaginya satupun untukku? Kan aku... yang... membelinya..." perkataan Grimmjow semakin lirih saat mata ungu itu menatapnya tajam. Jika _mood_ sang pujaan hati sudah seperti ini, ia harus menuruti semua dari perkataan Rukia. Apapun itu, tanpa bertanya dan tanpa bantahan tentu saja. Jika tidak, bersiaplah untuk tidur di atas sofa malam ini.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Sydney. Begitu keluar dari arena balap tadi, dengan wajah kusut dan mata ungu yang agak memerah Rukia langsung menyeret pria yang mempunyai tinggi badan 40cm lebih panjang darinya kemari. Tentu saja otak mesum si kucing langsung mengira bahwa kelinci mungil ingin membeli _lingerie_ untuk persiapan malam nanti, dengan senang hati menemani. Hanya berbekal sebuah topi yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana dan juga jaket biru terang tebal bertudung, ia berharap tak ada satupun pengunjung yang mengenalinya. Namun semua angannya langsung tercerai berai saat Rukia dengan mantap mengabaikan bagian yang menjual pakaian dan terus melangkah ke atas. Penyesalannya muncul ketika ia ditarik lebih cepat menuju bagian permainan. Penyesalan 2 tahun yang lalu akibat memperkenalkan si mungil pada _Arcade Games_, yang membuatnya menyinggahi setiap permainan di manapun mereka berbelanja.

Langkah kaki mungilnya berhenti di depan mesin permainan memukul kodok. Dengan cepat dimasukkannya 2 koin ke dalam slotnya, dan meraih dua buah palu di samping mesin tersebut. "Ini, bantu aku membunuh semua kodok yang ada!" Grimmjow memandang penuh tanya wanitanya, karena sepengetahuannya Rukia paling anti melukai makhluk menggemaskan. Yah, meskipun pada kenyataanya kodok agak menjijikkan setidaknya dipermainan ini mereka terlihat sangat imut. Sedikit ragu, ia mengambil palu dari tangan kekasihnya setelah mendapat tatapan _'jangan bertanya dan jangan membantah'_ dari manik ungu besar.

Dengan penuh atau mungkin terlalu semangat, Rukia menghabiskan semua jatah kodok yang muncul di setiap lubang. Meninggalkan pria bertudung memandangnya terkesan. "Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Grimmjow akhirnya bertanya karena wanita di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat nilai yang diperolehnya memecahkan rekor sebelumnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Grimm~? Tentu saja aku sangat baik! Lihat nilaiku jadi yang tertinggi, tentu saja aku sangat senang," tangan mungil itupun kembali menyeret lengan besar menuju permainan selanjutnya.

Dua koin selanjutnya masuk ke dalam permainan menembak. Seperti yang tadi, Rukia menghabisi semua yang tampil di layar. Entah itu lawan, kawan atau sandera, ia tembaki semuanya. Tanpa memberi kekasihnya kesempatan untuk bergerak. "Mati kau! Mati! Ahahahaha!" permainan tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa menit karena kesalahan fatal wanita berambut hitam yang membunuh para sandera dan rekan sesama polisi.

Disesi berikutnya Rukia menyerahkan sekeping koin untuk Grimmjow dan memaksa pria itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Permainan adu otot yang menjadi salah satu favorit penyuka Chappy itu. Ia memilih jagoan yang bertelanjang dada, yang mempunyai tato di lengan kirinya dan memakai _fingerless glove_. Sang pembalap yang tidak mau kalah dari seorang wanita, memilih karakter berambut pirang bermodel seperti sapu ijuk yang diikat jadi satu dan berpakaian merah tanpa lengan. Mereka berdua memencet tombol berwarna-warni dengan semangat. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Rukia-lah yang tertawa paling keras. "Kau curang Rukia! Aku mau tanding ulang!" teriak Grimmjow sebal mendengar suara tawa kekasihnya yang seolah mengejek. "Dan aku mau memakai karakter yang tadi kau pakai!"

"Ahahaha, terserah kau Grimmie~" Rukia menyerahkan lagi sekeping koin ke tangan Grimmjow. Dan mulailah ronde kedua permainan mereka. Lagi-lagi wajah cemberut ditunjukkan pria tampan, setelah kalah 2 kali berturut-turut oleh seorang perempuan! Sebelum si pecundang meminta tanding ulang lagi, Rukia segera berdiri dan menarik jaket biru terang agar mengikutinya menuju permainan terakhir mereka malam ini.

'_Hit the Mitts'._ Mungkin sekarang Grimmjow mulai sadar kenapa Rukia mengajaknya kemari. Ia hanya diam saat wanita di depannya memasukkan 2 koin terakhir. Memandangnya ketika sarung tangan berwarna merah yang terlihat kebesaran itu mulai membungkus tangan kanannya. Memperhatikannya saat sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang juga berwarna merah mulai terangkat.

"Mati kau Kurosakiiiii!" teriakan Rukia menggema sangat keras meneriakkan nama mantan kekasih yang menghancurkan _mood_ baiknya hari ini ketika kepalan tinjunya mendarat telak di tengah bantalan _mitts_, menimbulkan bunyi 'Buaghh' cukup nyaring. Kuping pria bermata biru sedikit memanas ketika kekasihnya menyebut nama memuakkan itu. Jadi inikah yang membuat Rukia-nya menggila hari ini?

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di sekeliling dua sejoli itu. Kelap-kelip lampu menghiasi permainan yang baru saja dimainkan tadi. Grimmjow dan Rukia melihat ke bagian atas mesin, _'Congratulation! You have break the new record!'_ itulah tulisan yang terpampang di sana.

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang tadi melayani pembelian koin kini menghampiri mereka sambil membawa boneka beruang cukup besar. "Wah wah wah, baru kali ini ada yang mematahkan rekor sejak permaianan itu dibeli," ia tersenyum dan berbisik pada Grimmjow, "Sepertinya malam ini anda harus berhati-hati pada pasangan anda, kulihat dia sangat agresif!" diiringi kedipan nakal sebelah matanya.

"Dan hadiah ini untuk nona manis yang telah memecahkan rekor!" pria bertopi menyerahkan boneka berwarna cokelat gelap yang ada di tangannya pada Rukia.

Mata ungu itu terlihat berkilau menatap benda yang kini ada dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih Tuan! Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan hadiah!"

Melihat kekasihnya kembali tersenyum, pria bertudung merasa lega. Setelah berpamitan pada si penjaga, mereka segera turun ke _basement_ menuju mobil sewaan selama berada di sini. Rukia yang masih saja memainkan mainan barunya sedikit tersentak saat tangan Grimmjow menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam jok belakang. Ups, sepertinya kucing biru masih ingat akan hadiah yang dijanjikan bidadari mungilnya.

Setelah mendorong tubuh Rukia masuk dan disusul tubuh besarnya, Grimmjow mengunci pintu mobil dan membuka sedikit jendela. "Gri-grimmie kukira kita akan melakukannya di—umfh."

Grimmjow langsung menyerang bibir ranum kekasihnya. Teddy bear yang masih terjepit di antara mereka disingkirkannya dengan kasar. Jari-jari Rukia mulai meremas surai biru kekasihnya. Lidah yang saling mengait dan menyesap semua sari yang dikeluarkan pasangan masing-masing. Geraman terdengar dari pita suara Rukia saat tangan besar dan kasar mulai berani menelusup dalam kaus yang dipakainya, mengusap perutnya yang rata, kemudian meremas buah dadanya.

Pemuda yang sudah dilingkupi nafsu melepaskan pagutannya, dan merubah posisi Rukia dari duduk menjadi rebahan di jok. Menyingkap kaus dan bra bergambar Chappy sampai bawah dagu, ia mulai menyusu pada salah satu bukit yang puncaknya sudah menegang dan mengeras. "Ohh god~" wanitanya mendesis nikmat, rasa menggelitik dan hangat melingkupi payudaranya yang dilahap habis dalam mulut Grimmjow. Membuatnya semakin kuat menarik rambut biru yang mencuat, membenamkannya semakin dalam pada belahan dadanya. Tangan kiri digunakan pria berdarah Italia untuk mempermainkan puncak dada Rukia yang sebelah. Ukurannya yang mungil membuatnya terasa pas berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Grimmjow. Meremasnya pelan, mengapit puncaknya di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, kemudian memelintir dan menariknya perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia ingin berpindah target, meninggalkan buah dada Rukia yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan dan jejak saliva yang mengkilat, pada saudara kembarnya yang sudah menunggu untuk mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Namun sebelum itu, Rukia menarik jaket beserta kaus yang dipakai kekasihnya, hingga terlepas melewati kepala dan melemparnya ke samping. Melihat dada bidang di depan mata, tangan mungilnya menekan-nekan kedua puting berwarna kecokelatan, dan mencubitinya gemas. "Auhh," Grimmjow menengadahkan kepala akibat perlakuan wanita di bawahnya. Ia mulai menggesekkan miliknya yang masih tertutup celana pada bagian di antara paha yang juga masih tertutup rapat.

Merasa puas memainkan dada si kucing hingga menegang, Rukia kembali menarik leher Grimmjow untuk sebuah ciuman panas. Kedua kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggang pria di atasnya, menekannya agar tonjolan itu semakin merapat. Dada telanjang mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain, memberikan sensasi yang membuat mereka untuk segera memulai permaian yang sebenarnya.

Lidah hangat Grimmjow mengalihkan sasarannya pada cuping kelinci kecil. Ditiupnya, kemudian gigit dan dikulumnya. Beralih ke bawah, kini bagian leher putih yang menjadi tujuannya. Dijilatnya terlebih dulu sebelum gigitan mendarat, agar tanda merah semakin kentara hisapan mulut nakal tidak dilupakan, dan ditutup dengan jilatan lagi. Pelukan Rukia pada leher sang pacar semakin erat saat lehernya mendapat serangan mematikan.

Tangan kanan Grimm sibuk membuka kancing celana yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh titik nikmat pujaan hati. Setelah lepas, ia segera menarik ke bawah pakaian mengganggu tersebut hingga sebatas lutut. Dimasukkannya dua jari ke dalam lubang yang sudah cukup basah.

"Oouhh Grimhh~ lebih cephat lagihh sayhank..." Rukia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih milik Grimmjow yang sudah mulai mengembang, membelai dan meremasnya dari luar celana jins, membuat geraman datang dari tenggorokan si pembalap.

Grimmjow menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menyembunyikan rapat manik ungu indah, mulut yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan erotis bin seksi, sudut bibirnya yang tertarik saat jari yang ada dalam kewanitaannya menyentuh titik sensitif. "Grimmhh a-akuhh... ak-Ahhh!" cairan bening sekaligus lengket keluar dari tempat di mana jari Grimmjow bermain-main. Pemuda itu masih membenamkan jarinya di dalam milik Rukia, merasakan pijatan lembut dinding yang berkontraksi.

"Emmhfh..." desis kelinci mungil ketika jari-jari sang kekasih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Grimmjow lalu mengarahkan jarinya tadi pada mulut Rukia, "Coba rasakan betapa manisnya dirimu sendiri sayang~" dengan gesit wanita berambut hitam menghisap jari yang dilapisi cairannya sendiri seperti lolipop. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk—"

'_Piiip pipip piip piipipip'_

Suara dering ponsel memenuhi ruangan sempit dalam mobil. Grimmjow menggeram kesal pada siapapun yang mengganggu aktivitasnya kini. Dengan kasar, disambarnya jaket biru dan mengeluarkan benda persegi yang juga berwarna seperti rambutnya. "Ada apa!" tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi, ia langsung membentak orang di seberang.

"E-eh Grimm-kun, ano Ulqui-kun ingin bicara denganmu. Dan... dia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kamar kami sekarang juga," ucapan lembut dan lirih seorang wanita yang menjawab membuat kekesalannya sedikit berkurang.

"Tak bisakah menunggu esok saat sarapan atau apa?" suara bariton terdengar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Ummh, Ulqui-kun bilang harus sekarang..."

Grimmjow menggeram pasrah sebelum meng-iya-kan permintaan sahabat kekasihnya dan menutup sambungan terlepon. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, si vampir pucat ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Jika ternyata yang ingin dikatakannya hanya sampah, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya," ucapnya kesal. Ia kemudian membenahi pakaiannya dan membantu Rukia merapikan penampilannya. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir si mungil sebelum Grimmjow merangsek ke depan kemudi. Menahan sakit akibat miliknya yang masih terkurung rapat dalam celana jins yang terasa samakin sesak setiap detiknya.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Dentuman musik disko membuat telinga yang tidak terbiasa mendengarkannya bisa berdenging menyakitkan. Terdapat banyak pengunjung di salah satu klub malam di Sydney tersebut, baik pria maupun wanita, siapapun bisa masuk setelah menunjukkan identitas diri yang menyatakan berumur minimal 18 tahun. Sebagian besar asyik menggoyangkan tubuh di atas lantai dansa, sebagian duduk di _counter_ bar, dan sisanya duduk manis di sofa yang telah disediakan dengan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol berada tepat di atas meja depan mereka.

Seorang pria barambut nyentrik terlihat memandang kosong gelas minuman yang berada di tangan kirinya yang tersisa setengah. Menggoyangkannya sebentar sebelum mengarahkannya pada bibir tipis dan menegak cairan yang langsung terasa membakar kerongkngannya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang lewat mulut untuk mengurangi sensasi panas yang menjalar turun ke lambungnya. Sekali lagi ia meraih botol yang ada di dalam ember yang berisi beberapa es, kemudian menuangkan isinya pada gelas yang baru saja kosong.

"Kau bisa terkena denda dan skorsing jika ada yang memberitahu pihak atas Kurosaki," seorang teman berkacamata mencoba menasehati pria yang sore tadi menjadi pecundang di arena balap.

Lirikan dari sudut mata yang mulai memerah dan seringai ejekan menjadi jawaban, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika tidak ada yang memberitahu, Ishida. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan nikmati saja malam ini."

Ishida Uryuu, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit akibat 2 hal. Pertama, alunan musik yang diluar batas kewajaran membuatnya serasa ingin muntah, dan kedua, kelakuan seorang pembalap yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu dengan persis kenapa Ichigo bagaikan anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. Dan itulah yang harus didapatkan seorang laki-laki yang terus bermain api dengan pasangan hidupnya kala itu. Membuat beberapa kesalahan dan selalu dimaafkan, bukannya kapok malah diakhiri dengan kesalahan paling fatal yang membuatnya kehilangan senyum selama kurang lebih 2 tahun belakangan.

"Seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengannya. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau sendiri yang akan menanggung akibatnya kelak Kurosaki," sekali lagi Ishida mencoba memberi pengertian pada pria yang tengah asyik memandang gadis yang menggodanya dari kejauhan.

Ichigo mendengus mendengar perkataan mekaniknya, "Bicara baik-baik kau bilang?" mata cokelatnya yang biasanya cerah saat ini menjadi lebih gelap. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara jika ia selalu menghindariku Ishida!" pria yang setengah mabuk itu mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja si mata empat. Wajah keduanya cukup dekat, hembusan napas beraroma alkohol menusuk hidung pria yang masih 'waras'. Sontak, laki-laki berambut gelap memundurkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Kuchiki-san akan selalu menghindar jika hal pertama yang kau lakukan padanya adalah memeluk dan bahkan langsung menciumnya bodoh!" teriak Ishida tepat di muka Kurosaki dan menyemburkan beberapa tetes ludahnya.

Genggaman pada kerah biru donker itu sedikit mengendur dan akhirnya lepas. Kedua tangan Ichigo mengusap mukanya kasar, begitu juga surai kebanggaannya. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan bertengger di belakang leher. "Bagaimana bisa aku menahan keinginanku untuk mencium dan memeluknya, sementara hatiku terus menjerit untuk kembali menguncinya di dalam kamar seharian penuh?"

Tangan kurus Ishida mengambil sebotol minuman soda miliknya, "Kau harus bertindak cepat Kurosaki. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan sebelum apa yang ingin kau miliki berpindah ke tangan orang lain."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya yang kini terasa sedikit berat. Ya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu. Masalah di arena balap, sudah ada yang membantunya. Kini ia hanya harus fokus untuk mendapatkan wanitanya kembali. Jika perlu, ia bersedia menjadi pecinta Chappy seperti yang Rukia inginkan dulu.

Tetesan terakhir minuman yang masuk ke dalam perutnya menandakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke hotel sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Cara berjalan Grimmjow menjadi perhatian beberapa pengunjung di lobby hotel. Bagaimana tidak, jika langkah yang diambilnya sangat lebar dan sedikit... mengangkang? Rukia saja yang mengikutinya dari belakang tidak bisa menahan cekikikan yang terlanjur keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sesampainya di dalam lift yang kebetulan kosong, Grimmjow mengerang sekuatnya. Menunduk dan memegang bagian di antara kedua pahanya yang semakin tersiksa.

"Ohh Grimmie-chan, kau seperti kucing yang ingin memakan ikan salmon yang kebetulan dijaga oleh seekor anijng~" Rukia 'menghibur' kekasihnya yang kesakitan.

Tubuh tinggi itu kembali tegak, membuat wanita di depannya terasa seperti liliput, "Tutup mulutmu wanita! Kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ini sekarang!"

Kelinci kecil membulatkan mata ungunya mendengar perkataan Grimmjow yang terdengar sedikit kasar di telinganya, "Hmm, benarkah sakit? Bagaimana kalau begini?" tangan mungil itu menangkup milik pemuda bersurai biru dengan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Oghk, Rukiiaah~" tubuh besar pria berumur 23 tahun tersebut terhuyung kebelakang dan menghantam tembok besi di belakangnya. Namun sebelum niat jahil Rukia selesai, pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Tanpa bicara ia meninggalkan Grimmjow yang keras semakin mengerang di belakangnya, "Dasar wanita iblis, lihat saja pembalasanku nanti," bisiknya sangat lirih.

Tak butuh waktu lama saat ketukan tangan pada daun pintu bernomor 1412, menunggu untuk dibuka penghuninya. Seyuman lebar khas nyonya Schiffer menyambut kedatangan wanita bersurai hitam dan disusul pria tinggi dengan wajah tertekuk. "Ah Orihime, bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu sebantar? Dari tadi aku belum mandi, hehehe," ucap Rukia saat dirinya sudah memasuki ruang tamu milik temannya.

"Tentu saja boleh Rukia-chan! Kau juga boleh memakai pakaianku kalau kau mau," tawaran wanita cantik bermata keabu-abuan disambut senyuman lebar Rukia.

Grimmjow merebahkan sepenuhnya tubuh besar miliknya pada sofa empuk. Kepalanya bersandar di sandaran, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Kaki kanannya ditaruh di atas lutut kaki kiri, lengan kiri menutup matanya yang sudah terpejam.

"Grimm, aku sangat malu mempunyai teman sepertimu. Setidaknya 'keluar'kan dulu sebelum kau menemui seseorang," ucapan dingin nan datar itu membuat pembalap bernomor 6 menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa maksudmu Ulqui-kun?" Orihime menghampiri suami dan tamunya sambil membawa 2 gelas minuman cola.

Ulquiorra menunjuk bagian di tengah perpotongan paha kucing mesum yang terlihat membesar dan seakan siap meledak. Grimmjow yang mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pria emo pun merasakan darahnya mengumpul di sekitar pipi dan langsung menutupinya dengan bantalan di sofa. "Di-diamlah! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" pria dengan garis hijau di bawah kelopak mata membentak rivalnya. Membuat wanita yang baru dinikahi vampir pucat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik nampan yang dibawa. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi! Yang sepertinya penting dan seolah akan kiamat jika kau tidak segera memberitahukannya padaku!"

"Memang sangat penting. Mulai sekarang, berhati-hatilah pada Kurosaki dan Jiruga. Sepertinya mereka punya rencana licik untuk membuatmu gagal menjadi juara dunia musim ini."

Mulut Grimmjow menganga selebar yang ia bisa. Jadi... ini... yang disebutnya sangat penting tadi? Ini yang membuatnya menahan rasa sakit di kemaluannya? Jika bisa ingin rasanya pria berambut biru menghancurkan seisi kamar hotel ini. Tapi mengingat semuanya bukan milik pribadi Ulquiorra, ia batalkan niatnya. "Brengsek! Kupikir ada hal apa yang jauh lebih penting dari ini! Arrgh, kau benar-benar brengsek emo!"

"Loh, inikan informasi yang sangat penting. Kau yang biasanya meremehkan mereka, harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

Grimmjow menarik rambutnya frustasi, "Kalau hal itu tak usah kau beritahu aku juga sudah paham! Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan Kusosaki untuk kembali merebut mimpiku!"

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, aku dan isteriku akan makan malam di bawah," Ulquiorra kemudian menggandeng tangan lembut Orihime.

"Daah Grimm-kun~" wanita bertubuh molek melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna.

Pria yang sudah dikuasai hormon melemparkan bantal yang tadi dijadikannya tameng ke arah pintu kayu tak bersalah. Kesal. Tentu saja. Tapi... hei bukankah tadi Rukia-nya sedang mandi? Ini kesempatannya membalas dendam pada pria pucat bukan? Bercinta dengan kekasihnya di kamar milik Ulquiorra. Hihiihihih, seringai mesum tingkat akut semakin melebar. Banyak orang yang bilang jika pembalasan itu jauh lebih kejam sepertinya berlaku untuk Grimmjow.

Baru saja ia berdiri dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia pun melangkah ke dalam, melihat kekasihnya hanya terbalut handuk mandi milik Orihime yang kebesaran membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Di lain pihak mata ungu Rukia terpaku pada milik Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri tegak dan seolah menunjuknya. Begitu pria berambut biru sampai di depannya, hal pertama yang dirasakan adalah bibirnya dilumat habis oleh mulut yang lapar. Tangan besar langsung membuka selembar pakaian yang menempel dengan mudah hingga terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Kyaah!" Rukia menjerit saat tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba. Melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang kekasih. Sesampainya di atas kasur, Grimmjow meletakkan punggung bidadarinya di sandaran tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya langsung menuju lorong kenikmatan yang masih bersih, mencoba untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan lengket agar kelinci mungilnya tidak kesakitan saat dimasuki miliknya yang besar. Bibirnya kembali menjamah puting merah muda yang menantang. Ketika dirasa cukup cairan lubrikasi, senjata andalan yang sejak tadi telah aktif mulai memasuki gawang kekasihnya secara perlahan. Mengingat pemilik kamar ini hanya keluar untuk makan malam, ia harus cepat menelesaikannya.

Grimmjow melingkarkan kedua kaki kecil di pinggulnya, mengangkat bokong mungil, dan berdiri dengan menjadikan lutut menjadi pijakan. "Ahk!" sentakan pertama langsung mengenai titik sensitif dalam tubuh Rukia, membuatnya mengeluarkan semakin banyak pelumas. Detik selanjutnya hujaman semakin keras dan cepat diterima wanita berambut gelap, membuatnya serasa berada di surga. "Umnh, Grimmh ayooh, lebihh chepath lagihh~"

Rukia memeluk tubuh pacarnya yang dipenuhi keringat cukup erat. Hanya bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang bergerak-gerak. Bunyi hantaman antar kulit terdengar memenuhi ruangan, berdampingan dengan desahan dan geraman dari bibir masing-masing.

Bosan dengan posisi seperti itu, Grimmjow melepaskan kaitan kaki Rukia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kini si kelinci yang ambil alih kendali. Dengan semangat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Jeritan tak tertahankan saat kepala Grimm-kecil lagi-lagi menyentuh titiknya. "Uhumh, ahh~ yeaahhh~" tangan pria biru yang berada di sisi pinggulnya sangat membantu mengarahkan milik Grimmjow agar tepat menghantam sasaran. Kuku-kuku jari Rukia mulai menggores perut kotak-kotak pemuda di bawahnya.

Grimmjow lagi-lagi mengubah gaya bercinta mereka. Tanpa melepas bagian tubuh yang menyatu, ia membalik tubuh mungil kelinci mungil, dengan dirinya yang kini berada di atas. Dilipatnya kaki Rukia hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dengan posisi seperti itu, ia memompa tubuh kekasihnya lebih keras. Tangan mungil tidak bisa berhenti bergerak tak karuan di atas sprei putih. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menahan kenikmatan yang disajikan. "Aaahhhh Grimmjooohhh! Oh god~! Grimm-Ahhk!" dinding kewanitaan yang dimasuki milik pemuda bermata langit cerah semakin kuat menjepit, mengindikasikan puncak kenikmatan akan segera datang melanda.

"Uuhhhs Rukiaaah~" desis keenakan keluar dari bibir merah menggoda.

"Griimmhih-uohh!" klimaks akhirnya menyapa wanitanya terlebih dahulu. Merasakan himpitan yang semakin kuat dan juga denyut dari dinding yang terasa menyempit mengantarkan pemuda 23 tahun pada puncaknya. Mengingat ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman, dikeluarkan miliknya sebelum terlambat dan menyemburkan substansi putih kental di atas perut Rukia hingga sampai bagian dadanya.

Tubuh kekar pemuda Jaegerjaques ambruk di samping kelinci tercinta yang masih mencoba mengatur napas. "Kau keterlaluan Grimm, aku kan baru saja mandi dan kau sudah mengotorinya lagi dengan cairanmu..."

"Heh, apa itu artinya kau mau aku mengeluarkannya di dalam, hn?" tanyanya menyeringai mesum.

Rukia tidak menjawab, pandangannya jatuh pada pigura foto UlquiHime di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Ia baru ingat jika mereka masih dalam kamar pasangan muda itu. "Kemana Orihime dan suaminya pergi?"

"Mereka bilang ingin makan malam di lantai bawah," Grimmjow menoleh ke samping, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kuchiki muda mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu kemana mereka pergi sampai-sampai kau berani menyerangku di sini," ia mulai turun dari kasur dan menjaga agar _semen_ pada dada dan perutnya tidak menetes pada sprei. "Aku mau mandi lagi, kau membuat pekerjaanku dua kali lipat dari biasanya."

Melihat punggung kecil menghilang di balik kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci atau bahkan tertutup, membuat seringai mesum kembali terpampang di wajah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa kelinci kesayangannya tidak keberatan jika kamar mandi menjadi tempat untuk ronde kedua malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf updatenya sangaaaaat lama yah! Dan untuk permainannya aku lupa nama-namanya, yang ga bakalan lupa cuma Tek*en 5, ^^a. Untuk chapter depan flasback IR dan alasan GR. Dan **mungkin** chapter depannya udah end. Dan untuk Oda, maaf aku sepertinya ga bisa bikin cerita ini jadi panjang deh. Yah kecuali ada bisikan dari eyang ghaib ngasi ide dadakan =D. Aku salut pada para senpai yang sanggup bikin sampe belasan atau bahkan puluhan chapter. Apa sih rahasianya bisa seperti itu? ini aja 1, 2 konflik udah selese. Maklum otak belum upgrade, ^^v

Dan maaf untuk 2 chapter kemarin yang terlalu pendek dan kurang memuaskan, ini sudah kubuat sepanjang mungkin untuk melunasi kekurangan kemaren, semoga puasss! ^_^

Oh, dan terima kasih untuk yang nyempatin ngisi kotak reviu kemarin! **Keiko Eni Naomi, uzumaki kuchiki** (aku tak menyangka namamu hadir di kotak reviu, =P), **Anna chan, Owwie Owl, Unknown, hendrik widyawati, Sakura-Yuki15, Guest, MR KRabs, Voidy, dan juga Rerouni Kin** (kukira Kenshin!). terima kasih banyak! *hug*

**Anna chan:** Haha, aku malah bayangin Rossi sama Stoner atau Lorenzo =D. Marry sue itu banyak sih deskripsinya, FemMC dapet cowo yang paling keren (bagiku Grimm lebih Hot dari Ichi), cewe paling kuat, cantik, manis, dan disukai banyak karakter dicerita (no komen yang ini), mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan (disini Rukia tidak mempunyai masa lalu yang dramatis). Terima kasih reviunya! :*

**Unknown:** Terima kasih dibilang menarik! Apakah ini sudah termasuk panjang senpai? *ngarep* =D. Terima kasih reviunya! :*

**Guest: **Ternyata banyak yang setuju Ichi jadi antagonis, =D. Alasan IR pisah baru diceritain chapter depan, hehehh. Terima kasih reviunya! :*

**Voidy:** yap, ga ada yang mau jadiin gigi rata jadi protagonis. Wah ga suka ya balapan? Kalau aku malah bela-belain begadang buat nonton seri pembuka kemaren =D. Yah, selera tiap individu bedabeda kan, ^^. Umh IR dan GR akan ada dichapter depan, hehehh. Terima kasih reviunya senpai! :*

Jika ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan atau apapun itu, silahkan tulis dikotak reviu dibawah dengan semangat! =D

So, review dan sampai jumpa di chapter 4! \('o')/

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake~**

Begitu Ulquiorra dan Orihime kembali dari makan malam, dan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap, indera penciuman keduanya mendeteksi ada hal yang tidak beres. Hawa di sekitar yang biasanya sejuk karena AC kini berubah menjadi sedikit panas.

"Umh Ulqui-kun, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ini bukan seperti kamar kita kemarin? Atau jangan-jangan kita salah memasuki kamar? Dan... kenapa bau ruangan ini terasa seperti aroma tubuh Grimm-kun dan Rukia-chan?" Orihime mengendus-endus udara di sekelilingnya.

Perasaan Ulquiorra semakin tidak enak mendengar perkataan isterinya yang sama persis dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Semakin masuk ke dalam, mata hijaunya melebar seketika saat melihat kasur yang tadinya rapi kini berantakan tidak karuan.

"Kucing mesum sialan!"


	4. Dealing With the Past

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bisakah Eyang Su8ur membuat seluruh dunia beranggapan jika Bleach milik saya? XD**

**Summary: Kenangan masa lalu kini terungkap. Membuat mantan sepasang kekasih itu untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya. —Aku benar-benar menyesal Rukia, tak adakah sedikitpun maaf untukku?—**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

**GJ's PoV. . .**

Lagi. Mata ungu terang itu seperti berpendar indah saat aku menatapnya. Iris yang kutemukan beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku pindah ke kelas _premier_. Manik unik yang membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Dan tentu saja... ingin memilikinya. Namun sayangnya seorang telah memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kupunyai. Yah, benar. Ia adalah kekasih Kurosaki Ichigo, rekan adu cepat di sirkuit balap sekaligus rival terberatku. Tapi tidak ada yang salah jika aku ikut menjadikannya cinta dalam hati kan? Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan merebut dengan paksa milik orang lain. Namun jika ada sedikit kesempatan untuk mendekati dan mendapatkannya, mungkin aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya...

**End GJ's Pov. . .**

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berparas cantik yang sedikit berantakan terlihat merapikan dirinya di depan cermin rias. Mengancingkan seluruh kancing bajunya serampangan, kemudian menyisir rambutnya cepat, terakhir memoles wajah putihnya dengan bedak dan sedikit_ lipgloss_. Dalam hati ia merutuk kekasihnya yang tidak membangunkannya lebih awal. Hari ini adalah saat terkhir di Australia, mereka akan segera terbang ke Jepang untuk persiapan balapan terakhir. Setelah semua beres, disambarnya tas kelinci putih dan menyampirkannya di pundak tak lupa mengambil kunci kamar yang tergeletak manis di atas meja tamu.

Dikuncinya kamar yang dihuninya kurang lebih seminggu. Dengan langkah ringan ia mulai berjalan pergi, gemerincing kunci mengiringi kaki-kaki mungil menapak lantai. Ia putar-putar benda tersebut di jari telunjuknya.

Namun kurang dari sepuluh meter dari kamar holtelnya, langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tubuh tinggi menjulang menghadang lajunya. Dengan malas ia melangkah ke kiri —mencoba menghindarinya. Tapi kaki panjang pemuda itu ikut tergeser ke kanan. Ia coba ke kanan, tapi lagi-lagi terhalang tembok berbentuk manusia oren. Menghela napasnya kesal, di dongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang amber yang menatapnya balik dengan raut... penyesalan?

"Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku, Tuan Kurosaki?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

"Tidak. Maksudku ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Rukia. Dan tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Ichigo? Sama seperti dulu?" ucap si pemuda penuh harap.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku menganggap semua sudah selesai. Jadi tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Hiduplah di jalan pilihanmu, dan akupun akan hidup di jalan yang kupilih."

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal Rukia, tak adakah sedikitpun maaf untukku? Aku tahu, yang kulakukan dulu memang salah, tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku hanya bermain-main saat itu. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kumohon, kembalilah..." ujarnya sangat lirih, matanya mulai memproduksi cairan bening yang mulai terbentuk di sudut mata akibat tak kuasa menahan gejolak hatinya selama ini.

Mendengar pengakuan pria di depannya, wanita asli Jepang itu mendengus kasar, "Hanya bermain-main kau bilang? Tak adakah alasan yang lain yang terdengar sedikit logis? Aku sudah bersabar saat foto-foto mesramu bersama wanita berambut merah beredar, aku sudah berbesar hati ketika aku melihatmu terang-terangan menggoda _umbrella girl_ berambut hijau, dan aku juga memaafkanmu saat adegan ciumanmu dengan wanita seksi berdada besar di sebuah klub malam memenuhi dunia maya! Tapi yang terakhir... astaga aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir kau bisa melakukannya dengan... dengan...—" mau tak mau Rukia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, saat dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat Ichigo dengan seseorang bersurai panjang tengah berciuman panas di kamar tempat pria itu menginap. Kejutan ulang tahun yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk sang kekasih langsung buyar seketika...

**.**

**Flasback 2 years ago. . .**

Jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 15 menit saat ia turun dari taksi di depan sebuah hotel mewah bintang 5. Sekotak kue dibawa dengan kedua tangannya pelan-pelan. Dengan langkah mantap ia masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol 5, lantai yang ditujunya. Sebuah senyum tak pernah lepas di paras manisnya sejak sampai di negeri bunga tulip beberapa jam yang lalu. Membayangkan ekspresi terkejut kekasihnya saat ia memberi hadiah ulang tahun ke 23 secara diam-diam. Kuchiki Rukia memang tidak memberi tahu Ichigo jika ia datang kemari. Ia beralasan pergelangan kakinya masih sakit akibat terjatuh minggu lalu saat _race_ di Jepang dan gadis itu ingin sekalian beristirahat sejenak menjadi pendamping pria oranye di lintasan balap.

Bunyi denting lift menandakan ia sudah sampai tujuan. Sedikit menata rambutnya dengan jari, ia kemudian melangkah dengan penuh suka cita. Senandung kecil ia gumamkan lirih. Senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika nomor kamar yang dicarinya nampak di depan mata. Mengeluarkan kunci berwarna keperakan —yang tadi didapatnya dari Ishida-san— dan membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya, dengan wajah ceria dan siap bernyanyi ia malah disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang membuat napasnya terhenti di tenggorokan.

Beberapa meter di depannya, nampak dua orang tengah berciuman dengan mesra di atas sofa, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Tangan nakal keduanya mulai meraba daerah sensitif masing-masing. Lenguhan dan desahan yang mereka keluarkan membuat jantung Rukia berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa terbakar api, darah seolah berhenti mengalir di nadinya. "I-ichigo..." suara serak dan lirih itu cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatan panas sepasang pemuda tersebut.

Si pemuda berambut oranye terang yang tadi duduk membelakangi pintu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Pupil cokelatnya membesar saat tamu yang sangat diharapkannya muncul disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Tangan yang tadi berada tepat di antara kedua paha pasangannya segera ia singkirkan, dengan wajah pucat ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanitanya. "Ru-rukia, ini tidak seperti—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun alasan yang kau katakan!" ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, kedua tangan mungilnya meremas erat kotak kue yang dipegangnya. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari mata ungu indahnya. "Kau... benar-benar keterlaluan Ichigo! Aku membencimu!" dengan seluruh kewarasan yang masih tersisa, ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang makhluk sejenis itu agar bisa melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang tertunda akibat interupsinya.

"Rukia!" dengan sedikit berlari ia mengejar kekasih mungilnya yang melesat keluar. Dibaliknya tubuh rapuh di hadapannya dan mencengkeram kuat kedua pundak yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Dengarkan aku sayang, aku tak bermaksud melakukan apa-apa dengan pria tadi. Ia hanya _office boy _yang berkata jika ia tertarik padaku kemarin lusa dan terus-terusan menggodaku sejak saat itu! Kupikir dengan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan akan membuatnya segera menjauhiku dan aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari semua yang pernah kurasakan selama ini! Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya Rukia, percayalah padaku!"

Rukia menghempaskan kasar kedua tangan yang tadi menyakiti bahunya hingga lepas. Dibukanya penutup kue yang dibawanya, dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke wajah tampan pria di depannya. Seringai kepuasan merekah di bibirnya melihat banyaknya krim putih yang menempel di permukaan muka pemuda yang masih berstatus kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu. "Kau tahu? Kupikir kau juga bermain-main denganku selama ini, Kurosaki. Dengan menghitung seberapa banyak kau juga bermain-main dengan wanita lain sebagai alasan. Dan sekarang kupikir kau bebas untuk kembali bermain-main dengan semua orang yang menggodamu karena mulai detik ini kita adalah orang asing satu sama lain."

Perkataan perempuan mungil yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari setahun itu membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Giginya bergemulutuk menahan campuran antara perasaan malu, marah, dan kesal. Samar-samar ia melihat punggung kecil Rukia mulai menjauhinya. Dan kemudian menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Ia akui semua yang terjadi tadi adalah kesalahannya. Tapi, tak bisa mengertikah Rukia jika ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat menyukai tantangan? Mencoba segala hal baru merupakan suatu hal yang sangat disukainya. Termasuk bermesraan dengan pria tadi adalah yang pertama dilakukannya._ 'Yang terlarang justru lebih menantang'_ itulah motto yang selama ini dipegangnya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus segera menghapus motto itu dari dalam kamus hidupnya. Dan berusaha mendapatkan bulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi.

**.**

Langkah kecil kaki pendek itu bergerak cepat. Berjalan sejauh mungkin dari kawasan yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu sekaligus menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir. Sesampainya di depan pintu lift, perempuan itu menekan semua tombol agar pintu besi segera terbuka dan membawa dirinya ke lantai dasar.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi besar menyapanya ketika bunyi denting lift membuyarkan pikirannya yang kosong. Dengan tangan masuk ke dalam saku jaket biru terang, pria itu menatap Rukia yang masuk dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara sesenggukan tertahan.

Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang membawa jatuh ke dasar kecanggungan. Rukia tahu siapa yang berada dalam ruangan sempit bersamanya ini. _'Lebih baik jangan membuat masalah dengannya jika ingin hidup tenang'_ batinnya.

"Pakailah ini. Aku sangat tidak suka melihat air mata perempuan," suara berat membuyarkan lamunannya, saputangan berwarna ungu gelap terulur di depan wajah sembab Rukia. Ia mengambil tanpa menoleh pada si pemberi.

"Terimakasih Jaegerjaques-san," ucapnya lirih sesaat kemudian.

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam kebisuan, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tujuan. Wanita berkulit putih tersebut melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan pria berambut biru sendirian. Ia berjalan gontai keluar dari hotel, bingung harus kemana. Karena seharusnya malam ini ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya, merayakan ulang tahun, dan tidur di kamar yang sama. Namun semua angannya pupus beberapa menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan luka dalam hati yang tak nampak, tapi terasa lebih sakit dari sayatan samurai.

Rukia mengistirahatkan pantatnya di pinggiran jalan raya yang masih nampak ramai meski telah lewat tengah malam. Manik matanya menatap nanar bintang di angkasa yang terlihat samar. Menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 10 menit terkhir, ia menekuk kedua lututnya, melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dan membenamka kepalanya di antara lipatan yang tercipta.

"Kau bisa dibawa ke dinas sosial jika ada razia dan melihatmu seperti ini," suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa membuatnya terlonjak keget. Lagi. Sosok pria yang ditemuinya kembali hadir di hadapannya. Ia berdiri angkuh, dan terlihat menjulang tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu Tuan."

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika ada gadis yang tidak mengambalikan saputanganku saat ia sudah selesai menggunakannya. Lagipula sepertinya kau sedang putus cinta," Grimmjow menyeringai melihat iris ungu kesukaannya menatap tajam dirinya. "Bukan seperti ini cara untuk melepas stres nona Kuchiki. Ayo ikut aku."

Apakah Rukia mempunyai pilihan lain? Antara ikut dengan rival mantan kekasihnya atau diam di sini seperti orang gila? Sepertinya tidak.

Pria itu berjalan di depannya. Ia mengekor di belakang dengan kepala masih sedikit tertunduk. Mereka kemudian naik taksi yang Rukia sendiri tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Meskipun ditanya berkali-kali, pria biru tetap bungkam.

Rukia tercengang ketika mereka keluar dari taksi dan berjalan lagi ke arah pusat perbelanjaan 24 jam yang kini dituju Grimmjow. Ia tak habis pikir jika pria menyeramkan di depannya senang berbelanja untuk menghilangkan stres yang melanda. Langkah pembalap muda tersebut terhenti dan berbalik berjalan ke arahnya yang ternyata tertinggal cukup jauh. "Aku tidak mau kau hilang dan menyusahkanku!" ujar Grimmjow ketika tangan mungilnya digenggam oleh telapak besar dan agak kasar. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku kemari untuk menemanimu berbelanja."

Rukia kembali hanya diam mendengar penjelasan pria yang kini seolah menyeretnya ke lantai atas gedung itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam bagian _Arcade games_ yang cukup sepi. Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, Grimmjow membeli beberapa keping koin di _counter._ Lalu kembali menarik pemilik tubuh mungil ke tempat adu pukul dengan mesin. "Ini, pakai," ia menyerahkan sebuah sarung tinju kepada Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" tanya perempuan itu bingung, belum mengerti sepenuhnya maksud pria nyentrik itu membawanya kemari.

"Bukankah kau ingin menghilangkan stres? Bagiku ini adalah cara paling ampuh jika aku kalah dari Kuroski sialan itu. Atau kau mau aku mengajarimu dulu bagaimana caranya?" ujarnya pelan.

Rukia menggeleng, ia tak perlu petunjuk bagaimana memukul dengan benar. Setelah Grimmjow memasukkan beberapa koin, wanita berambut hitam itu mulai berancang-ancang untuk pukulan pertamanya. 'Deshh' bunyi sarung tinju yang beradu dengan bantalan kotak terdengar pelan.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu tak akan berefek pada dirimu Rukia, cobalah sekuat mungkin dan kalau perlu teriaklah sekuat tenaga," saran pemuda 21 tahun melihat papan nilai yang muncul kurang dari 50. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika telah memanggil wanita mungil itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Heeeyyaaahh!" Rukia berteriak cukup keras seraya mengayunkan tinjunya di tempat yang sama. Seringai kepuasan tercetak di wajahnya saat nilainya melebihi 70. "Hei, sepertinya ini mulai menyenangkan! Masukkan lagi koinnya Tuan Biru!"

"Namaku Grimmjow, mungil! Jangan panggil aku dengan Tuan Biru!" protes si biru jengkel.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga beberapa puluh menit ke depan dipermainan yang sama. Setelah Rukia merasa puas, Grimmjow kembali menyeretnya ke salah satu sudut hiburan lainnya. Karaoke.

"Menyanyilah sepuasmu. Berteriaklah semaumu. Dan lepaskanlah beban yang kau rasakan di sini, di tempat ini," ungkap Grimmjow saat iris ungu itu kembali menatapnya bingung. Di ruangan 2x3 meter tersebut Rukia bernyanyi sesukanya. Meneteskan air mata saat lagu yang dibawakannya seolah cerminan kisah cintanya. Berteriak seperti kerasukan roh, ketika lagu bergenre _rock metal._Sampai puas, sampai lepas semua beban beratnya.

"Haaah, terima kasih banyak Grimm sudah membawaku ke tempat menyenangkan seperti ini," tutur Rukia saat ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di samping pemuda setinggi lebih dari 180cm. "Dan sepertinya pandanganku padamu benar-benar berubah malam ini."

"Tak masalah bagiku Rukia. Tapi, hei! Apa maksudmu? Apa selama ini kau menganggapku jahat?" protesnya tak terima atas penghakiman cinta dalam hatinya.

Wanita berparas manis tertawa renyah mendengar nada kesal yang keluar, "Memang, bukankah kau jahat sudah membaawaku kemari tanpa persetujuankku?"

Dengusan sebal Grimmjow kembali memenuhi ruangan sempit itu, "Huh, baiklah sekarang juga aku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel tempatmu menginap, nona!"

Ucapan spontan pembalap berbakat itu menyadarkan Rukia dari tawanya. Benar. Di mana ia akan tidur malam ini? Ia berpikir akan tidur bersama Ichigo ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya tadi sore. Tapi sekarang? "Err, Grimm, masalahnya sekarang aku tidak punya tempat untuk tidur..." ujarnya sangat lirih.

"Eh," mata biru langit membulat mendengar pengakuan orang yang diam-diam disukainya, tak lama kemudian seringai nampak jelas di wajahnya. "Yah, mengingat kau tidak mempunyai keluarga di sini kau bisa tidur bersamaku," perkataan Grimmjow langsung mandapat bayaran dengan jeweran di telinga kanannya. "Ma-maksudku kau bisa tidur di ranjangku!" tarikan di telinganya semakin kuat. "Maksudku aku akan tidur di sofa Rukia! Jadi berhentilah menganiaya kuping seksiku!"

Wanita itu kemudian melepas cengkeramannya pada daun telinga yang kini berubah merah, "Oh maaf. Itu salahmu sendiri tidak mengatakannya sejak awal," ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya, menguap dan meregangkan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. "Nah ayo kita pulang. Aku ngantuk."

**End of flasback. . .**

**.**

Tangan mungil Rukia mencengkeram erat kaus pria di depannya. Kepala tertunduk dalam, mengingat semua kejadian menyedihkan bersama Ichigo dan juga dimana ia bertemu dengan penolongnya saat itu. Isak tangis mengisi lorong yang sepi. Isak tangis dari dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin. "Maafkan aku Rukia... sungguh maafkan aku..." kedua tangan pria oranye membelai halus mahkota malam yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Ichi. Padahal aku benar-benar mencintaimu saat itu. Tapi kau malah... kau malah..." pelukan hangat diterima Rukia. Tubuh yang dulu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan merasa nyaman.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf," ujarnya berulang-ulang. Usapan lembut pada punggung sempit yang tidak ditolak sang pemilik semakin mempertebal keyakinannya jika Rukia masih menyimpan rasa untuknya. "Jadi Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pemilik hatiku lagi?"

Sontak wanita mungil itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari rengkuhan hangat Kurosaki muda. "Maaf Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu. Karena... hatiku sudah kupercayakan pada pria yang kucintai sepenuh hati."

Rukia menunduk hormat pada mantan kekasihnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo dalam penolakan. Kejadian menyedihkan baginya terulang lagi, sama seperti 2 tahun lalu. Lorong kamar hotel sepertinya akan meninggalkan luka tersendiri baginya.

Buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih akibat eratnya genggaman. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menyerah! Belum saatnya perjuangan berakhir. Selama nama keluarga Rukia masih Kuchiki, ia tahu dengan pasti masih ada kesempatan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit ngawur. Saya lagi baaaaad mooood gegara UCL tadi pagi... ngejar setoran pada readers yang mengikuti cerita absurd ini. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya! =D

Dan apakah sudah jelas flashback mereka bertiga? Kalau belum kusisipkan beberapa di chapter depan, XD

**Special thanks to: uzumaki kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, Voidy, Sakura-Yuki15, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, ryuzaki kuchiki5, Owwie Owl, min. ah31, yume dewi aiko, MR Krabs, dan juga Grimmy! =D**

**Voidy:** yap, hub IR seperti di atas. Apakah keliatan maksa? Apakah tidak masuk akal? Dan terima kasih reviunya! XD

**Grimmy:** ini udah update! Semoga suka. Terima kasih reviunya! =D

Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan tulis lewat kotak review di bawah yaaa...

Sampai jumpa chapter depan minna~


	5. Acceptance

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite selamanya.**

**Summary: Bukannya Ichigo ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati dari Kuchiki Rukia. Ia kembali berpikir ulang— setelah selama 1 minggu mengikuti secara diam-diam, apakah Rukia masih bisa mencintainya seperti dulu, dan juga karena setelah usahanya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sedikitpun. Melihat wajah bahagia wanita beriris ungu tersebut saat bersama Grimmjow, membuatnya sadar untuk tidak egois. Mungkin ia harus belajar untuk merelakan mulai dari sekarang.**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Grimmjow memandang heran pada kekasihnya. Dahinya mengkerut semakin dalam memikirkan apa kesalahannya selain tidak membangunkan Rukia tadi. Sejak bertemu di lobi hotel pagi tadi, sampai perjalanan menuju bandara dan sekarang saat mereka tengah duduk nyaman di kursi pesawat yang akan membawa seluruh rombongan terbang ke Jepang, hanya raut datar yang ditunjukkan Rukia. Bahkan ia tidak mengomel ketika pria itu meminta maaf karena meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar hotel. Grimmjow tahu, ada yang aneh dengan wanita yang kini sudah mulai terlelap. Meskipun tadi ia mengelak seluruh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pembalap muda dengan senyum manis, seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Digenggamnya tangan mungil yang berada di sandaran tangan, dibelainya sejenak sebelum membawanya mendekat ke bibir—mengecup punggung tangannya pelan. Ia kemudian menautkan jari-jari panjangnya pada jari kecil Rukia, kemudian ikut terlelap bersama kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

_Harum makanan yang menyeruak, menggelitik hidung mungil gadis yang masih terlelap di bawah selembar selimut tipis. Badannya menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka pelan-pelan kelopak matanya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak asing. Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut biru mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas minuman._

"_Oh, kau sudah bangun nona?" pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum dan anggukan pelan. Grimmjow duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan di atas pahanya, "Kau mau minum apa? Air putih, susu, teh atau kopi?" ujarnya pada wanita yang masih terlihat kusut itu._

_Rukia tersenyum geli melihat semua jenis minuman yang dibawakan Grimmjow. Tangan mungilnya terulur, mengambil gelas kaca bening berisi cairan paling bening, lalu meminumnya seteguk. "Kenapa kau membawa semua minuman seperti ini Grimm?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau minum, makanya aku memesan semua ini," tangan kanannya mengambil segelas susu dan menaruh sisanya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Melihat Grimmjow lebih memilih susu daripada teh atau kopi, membuat Rukia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya pria itu tanpa menaruh sedikitpun rasa curiga._

"_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihat laki-laki dewasa masih memilih susu untuk minumannya," ucap Rukia polos._

_Grimmjow menatap lurus wanita di sampingnya sambil terus menenggak cairan kental tersebut sampai habis, "Karena menurutku ini lebih sehat dari kopi. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga sudah memesan pancake dengan selai blueberry untuk sarapanmu," pembalap itu mengambil sepiring pancake dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. "Setelah selesai, cepat mandi. Kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi."_

_**.**_

_Dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang cukup mencolok itu berjalan beriringan di lobi hotel. Baju yang dipakai si wanita nampak sangat kebesaran, hampir menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha melipat 'sisa' kaus di depan dada agar tidak terlalu kedodoran._

"_Sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak makan, Rukia," komentar pria di sampingnya seraya terkikik geli. Rukia memandangnya kesal namun memilih untuk tidak berdebat kali ini._

_Baru beberapa langkah kaki pendeknya menginjak halaman depan, pergelangan tangannya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang di belakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama pria lain Rukia?"_

_Grimmjow yang sudah selangkah di depan kembali menghampiri Rukia yang tengah diinterogasi oleh rivalnya. "Apa masalahmu Kurosaki? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi?"_

"_Aku tidak bicara padamu Jaegerjaques, jadi menyingkirlah!" Ichigo berniat membawa wanitanya menjauh sebelum hentakan dari tangan mungil yang tadi digenggamnya terlepas._

"_Seperti yang Grimmjow bilang tadi Kurosaki, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan. Dan sekarang, jangan mengangguku lagi," ucap Rukia kemudian langsung melangkah pergi._

_Pemuda berambut oranye terang itu berdiri kaku menatap punggung mungil Rukia yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Berdampingan dengan pria yang menurutnya semakin menyebalkan. Tangan mungil yang biasanya hanya melingkar di pinggangnya, kini melingkari pinggang orang lain. Gemuruh dalam hatinya ia redam sebisa mungkin. Ia ambil napas dalam-dalam, tidak mungkin Rukia pergi meninggalkannya dan langsung pergi dengan pria lain. Rukia yang selama ini ia kenal, tidak mudah memberikan hatinya, apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ichigo berani menjamin, tak sampai seminggu wanita beriris ungu gelap itu pasti akan kembali kepelukannya._

_Semenjak saat itu, Ichigo terus mengusahakan segala cara untuk membuat Rukia kembali padanya. Tak peduli berapapun harga yang dibayarnya untuk mewujudkan ambisinya tersebut. Dimulai dengan hadiah-hadiah yang hampir setiap minggu ia berikan pada Rukia, memeluknya secara tiba-tiba sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan penyesalan, sampai pernah suatu ketika ulang tahun wanita itu ia rela memakai kostum Chappy yang tidak disukainya. Namun semua upayanya itu tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Berkali-kali ia melihat sendiri Rukia memberikan hadiahnya pada orang lain, kedua pipinya juga tak pernah absen menjadi sasaran telapak tangan wanita itu saat ia marah karena pelukannya, dan juga kejutan kostum Chappy yang sia-sia karena pria biru terlebih dulu memberikannya boneka serupa yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan yang diberi hadiah._

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Langit senja yang berwarna jingga keemasan menyapa semua orang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat bertipe _airbus_ dari Australia. Satu-persatu penumpang menuruni tangga berkarpet merah dengan hati-hati. Seorang wanita mungil tersenyum samar saat ia mulai menginjak aspal landasan negeri kelahirannya. Ya, negeri di mana 'keluarganya' tinggal. Namun sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengan mereka sejak—

"Aah, perjalanan yang melelahkan!" suara bariton pria di belakangnya merusak semua memori pendek tentang keluarganya. Ditatapnya wajah yang selalu menampilkan seringai dengan pandangan bosan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada jejak saliva tertinggal di pinggir bibirku?" alis Grimmjow terangkat, dan tangan kanannya menyeka sudut bibirnya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun bekas air liur yang mengering di sana.

Rukia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, "Tidak ada Grimm, kau sudah tampan," ditariknya tangan pria itu agar segera berjalan meninggalkan pesawat yang telah mengantar mereka semua dengan selamat. Meskipun hanya sedikit, Grimmjow bersyukur wanitanya mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak seperti pagi tadi dimana _mood_ Rukia terlihat sangat buruk.

Perjalanan kurang dari 15 menit menggunakan bus sewaan mengantar seluruh kru Hueco Mundo Arc Team ke hotel yang telah mereka pesan jauh hari sebelumnya. Meskipun masih tersisa 10 hari lagi sebelum seri penutup dimulai, tidak ada salahnya jika sekalian refreshing dan bersiap sebaik mungkin kan?

Setibanya di kamar bernomor 666, Grimmjow langsung merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di kasur _king size_ yang tersedia, sementara Rukia yang sangat mengutamakan kebersihan langsung menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Manik biru secerah langit menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Tidak, Grimmjow tidak sedang mencari apa ada sepasang cicak yang sedang bermesraan di atas sana, ataupun laba-laba yang dengan seenaknya membangun sarang di hotel mewah. Pikirannya melayang pada saat ia 'menembak' gadis pujaannya, salah satu momen paling indah dalam hidupnya...

**.**

**Flashback. . .**

Meskipun gelar juara dunia balap sudah pasti berada dalam genggaman Kurosaki Ichigo sejak 2 seri yang lalu, namun pembalap dengan motor berwarna biru metalik itu tetap bersemangat untuk menjadi pemanang di seri penutup kali ini. Hanya tinggal 1 putaran lagi, jarak dengan pembalap dibelakangnya juga cukup jauh, namun ia tetap harus waspada agar tidak melakukan kesalahan konyol dan membuat mimpinya untuk memberi kejutan untuk wanita yang ditaksirnya menjadi berantakan.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat garis _finish_ berada dalam jarak pandangnya, seolah melambai-lambai dengan indahnya. Dari balik helm, ia menyeringai senang ketika motornya melewati seorang staff yang mengibarkan bendera kotak-kotak hitam putih. Diangkatnya roda depan kuda besinya setinggi mungkin, seakan membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah yang terbaik di sirkuit ini. Tak peduli jika diklasemen terakhir ia hanya menempati urutan kedua.

Perasaan semakin membuncah saat ia memarkirkan tunggangannya di bawah podium. Dengan ini, ia sudah menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia menang maka ia akan—

"Griiiimmiie!" suara panggilan yang terdengar sangat merdu bergema di telinganya. Dilihatnya wanita mungil yang sudah 2 bulan belakangan berada di sisinya dan memenuhi bagian kosong dalam hatinya, wanita yang dulu hanya mampu ia bayangkan berada di posisinya sekarang, melambai dengan penuh semangat diantara kumpulan para staff tim. Grimmjow mulai mendekat tanpa melapaskan helm-nya, tapi ia buka sedikit kaca yang menghalangi pandangannya melihat manik ungu yang langka. Pria itu memeluk erat Rukia, orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai memberi selamat dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung dan kepalanya.

"Aku punya kejutan kecil untukmu nanti," ucap Grimmjow sambil mengacak rambut hitam Rukia dan langsung meninggalkannya sebelum wanita itu bertanya lebih jauh.

Setelah mendengarkan lagu kebangsaan Italia, dan juga penyerahan _trophy_ sekaligus saling semprot _champagne_, Grimmjow mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di dalam bajunya sebelum naik podium. Ia bentangkan kain putih sepanjang 1,5 meter itu di depan dada, mata birunya fokus pada wanita di bawah yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat dari ketinggian kurang lebih 2 meter demi mendapatkan jawaban secara langsung dari pujaan hati.

Rukia masih berdiri mematung saat pria berambut biru berjalan mendekat. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan yang dibawa Grimmjow. Ia akui, belakangan ini ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping pembalap asal negeri spaggheti itu, sedikit demi sedikit wanita itu dapat menghapus rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan di hatinya. Berkali-kali ia mambaca tulisan yang tercetak dengan tinta ungu tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa matanya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. _'Be My Valentine, Rukia!_' hanya terdiri dari 4 kata, tapi sanggup membuat perasaannya berloncatan karena bahagia.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terdiam, bahkan reporter tv yang biasanya sangat cerewet pun ikut bungkam, seakan tak ingin merusak suasana yang tercipta.

"_Be my valentine_, Kuchiki Rukia?" ucap Grimmjow tegas. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, berharap suara berat khas laki-lakinya tidak ikut bergetar. Cukup lama Rukia terdiam tak menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih belum percaya bahwa Grimmjow melakukan hal ini di depan banyak orang, dan jangan lupa jika ini disiarkan secara langsung ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Wanita berpostur mungil itu mengangguk berkali-kali, senyum bahagia mulai terkembang sempurna di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa aba-aba, pria di depannya langsung mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan melewati pagar pembatas setinggi 1 meter. Suara sorakan dan juga tepuk tangan mengiringi sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah berputar-putar bahagia. Masih dengan senyum bahagia, Grimmjow meletakkan kekasih barunya kembali berpijak pada bumi. Ia kecup kening Rukia dengan lembut,lantas memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak tahu jika manik ungu Rukia menatap ke atas podium, mencari sosok pria oranye yang ternyata sudah tidak berdiri lagi di sana.

**End Flashback. . . **

**.**

Wangi sabun berlarian keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, begitu pintu kaca buram dibuka. Rukia melangkah dari tempatnya membersihkan diri dengan berbalut handuk mandi berwarna putih selutut serta handuk kecil yang membungkus rambut hitamnya. Melihat kekasihnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, wanita itu melempar handuk yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan surainya tepat ke arah wajah Grimmjow. Namun pria itu tak bereaksi, tangannya masih terlipat sempurna di belakang kepalanya, menjadikannya bantal. "Ada apa denganmu Grimmie?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat hari-hari pertama kita berpacaran dulu Rukia?" balas Grimmjow masih dengan handuk menutup wajahnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan wangi dari shampo yang digunakan kekasihnya.

Rukia ikut merebahkan diri di samping Grimmjow, pandangannya menerawang jauh, mengingat saat-saat pertama mereka resmi berpacaran. Saat menyenangkan ketika mereka saling berbagi tawa bahagia, dan juga kala menyebalkan ketika Rukia terus-terusan diberi paket yang berisi berbagai merk Chappy tanpa nama pengirim. Tidak hanya itu, di dalam bungkusan itu juga selalu terdapat permintaan maaf dan penyesalan. Dan tentu saja langsung Rukia berikan pada orang yang ditemuinya secara acak, itu lebih baik menurutnya daripada harus membuang sesuatu yang sangat menggoda imannya. "Banyak yang terjadi Grimm, bagian mana yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku selalu mengira bahwa orang yang mengirimu semua paket Chappy adalah Kurosaki."

"Dan aku selalu bilang padamu jika aku tidak mau menbicarakannya lagi," protes Rukia pada orang yang tiba-tiba membawa nama yang tidak ingin didengarnya dalam pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Aku tahu Rukia, dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tapi kupikir mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih mencintaimu, buktinya sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan wanita lain semenjak kalian—"

"Cukup Grimm!" Rukia berteriak memotong kalimat kekasihnya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang menyangkut dirinya, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku kembali padanya? Begitu?" wanita itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Grimmjow yang sudah menyingkirkan handuk putih dari atas wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku merasa kasihan padanya. Sebesar apapun usahanya untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, upayaku untuk menahanmu agar tetap menjadi milikku akan selalu lebih kuat darinya. Tak akan pernah sekalipun ia kubiarkan ia mencuri hatimu lagi, karena kau adalah milikku selamanya," tangan Grimmjow menarik lembut tubuh mungil wanitanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Mencium setiap senti kulit putih pipi Rukia, turun ke leher yang menggoda. Menggigitinya kecil-kecil, sebelum sepasang tangan mungil menghentikan kepalanya agar tidakbergerak lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku lapar Grimm, dan jangan harap aku mau melakukannya saat perutku bernyanyi minta asupan gizi."

Grimmjow menggeram sebal, ia beringsut ke sudut ranjang, diangkatnya gagang telepon dan segera menghubungi pelayanan kamar. Ia ikhlas melayani 'Tuan Putrinya' sebelum ganti ia yang mendapatkan pelayanan nanti.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Kamar yang luas itu terasa sangat sunyi. Maklum saja, hanya ada satu orang yang menghuni ruangan seluas 7x5 meter tersebut. Asap putih mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya saat ia menghembuskan napas. Matanya terpejam sempurna, tangan kirinya memegang sebatang rokok. Asbak kotak yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempatnya duduk terlihat sudah melebihi kapasitas muatan. Lebih dari selusin batang rokok telah ia hisap seharian ini. Banyak yang mengatakan jika nikotin itu dapat membantu seseorang untuk melupakan stres yang dialami. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku pada pria berambut oranye terang tersebut.

Kelopak matanya terangkat, menampilkan iris cokelat yang menawan. Tak ada sumber pencahayaan di kamarnya, hanya sinar dari bulan dan seberkas cahaya lampu jalanan yang menelusup masuk melalui gorden yang ia buka sepenuhnya. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini ia berada di rumah masa kecilnya, selepas latihan di sirkuit Motegi, Ichigo tidak pernah pulang ke hotel tempat tim-nya menginap.

Ingatan saat ia membuntuti Rukia secara diam-diam kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. Wajah ceria dan senyum yang mengembang sempurna selalu ditampilkan Rukia ketika bersama dengan kekasih birunya. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa ikut bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya merasa bahagia, yah walaupun terkadang terbesit rasa iri pada Grimmjow, meskipun demikian ia tak boleh egois. Ia pejamkan kembali matanya, berpikir cukup keras apakah yang akan dilakukannya ini adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Senyum getir tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, ia matikan rokok yang masih setengahnya dan mengambil ponsel hitam yang terletak di atas meja. Jempol tangannya secara lincah menari-nari di atas layar sentuh, mengetikkan sesuatu untuk orang yang paling disayanginya selain anggota keluarga. Setelah selesai, ia mencari di daftar kontak yang dituju dan mengirimknnya.

Ichigo menghebuskan napas panjang saat pesannya terkirim. Lantas ia bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin malam ini ia akan melepaskan sepenuhnya rasa cinta pada wanita berambut hitam itu. Dan memulai lembar kehidupan baru.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Rukia yang kini tengah menikmati makan malam dengan kekasihnya dan juga 2 orang sahabatnya terganggu akibat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dibacanya pesan singkat yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya menahan napas.

"Dari siapa Rukia-chan?" tanya calon ibu muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin hanya ulah orang iseng, Orihime" wanita itu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali bersuara dan ia mendapat pesan dari orang yang sama. Bedanya kali ini kata permohonannya diulang 2 kali. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidak menggubris pesan-pesan yang masuk dalam ponsel ungunya. Dalam 10 menit terakhir, 10 pesan masuk dengan kata-kata yang sama dan dengan kalimat memohon semakin ditambah.

"Kenapa Rukia? Apa makanannya kurang enak?" tanya pria berambut biru di depannya telat, karena menanyakannya disaat makanan yang dipesan Rukia tinggal sedikit. Wanita itu masih menunduk, membaca berulang-ulang pesan singkat dari pria masa lalunya.

"Bukan itu Grimm, hanya saja... bolehkah aku permisi duluan? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku sekarang," manik ungu Rukia menatap Grimmjow lurus, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Siapa?"

"Ichigo, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganku untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan dia juga bilang tak akan mengganggu kita lagi."

Alis Grimmjow menukik mendengar nama itu, "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak usah!" tolak Rukia cepat ketika ia membalas pesan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas setelahnya, "Maksudku, aku bisa naik taksi sendiri Grimm. Percayalah padaku," ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari restoran elit di pusat kota Tokyo.

**.**

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih polos yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku menopang dagunya seraya memandang jalanan dari balik kaca sebuah kopi panas tersaji di depannya. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan jam tangannya, butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di kota Karakura ini dari Tokyo. Di tempat ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Rukia yang kebetulan sedang bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di sini, 3 tahun lalu ia menemukan bidadari mungilnya.

Dering bel di pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika melihat seorang wanita mungil yang memakai dress merah bermotif bunga sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan memasang wajah datar. Rukia langsung mendudukan pantatnya di kursi di hadapan pria oranye.

"Kau mau minum apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo saat seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, lekas katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Ichigo mencoba tersenyum mendengar nada datar nona Kuchiki, tentu saja ia bisa memaklumi mengapa Rukia bersikap demikian. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua benar-benar berbicara setelah 2 tahun sang wanita selalu menghindar. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu malam ini, dan terima kasih kau mau datang menemuiku," pria itu menggosokkan telapak tangannya agar mengurangi dingin akibat kegugupannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu tadi Rukia, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," mata cokelatnya melihat sedikit perubahan dari air muka wanita berambut hitam. "Setelah 2 tahun terus mengejarmu, dan ternyata kau semakin memberi jarak antara kita, akhirnya aku tahu jika aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Meskipun sulit dan terasa menyakitkan, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu," tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia di atas meja. Dan reaksi wanita itu diluar dugaannya, ia tidak menolak. "Melihatmu tertawa bahagia bersama pria lain selain diriku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah kuterima, tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku akan belajar merelakanmu pergi. Maaf jika dulu aku mempermainkamu, tapi percayalah jika tak ada satu pun yang mampu menggesermu dari puncak daftar wanita yang kucintai. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Setetes cairan bening menetes dari mata ungu Rukia, tapi ia masih berusaha memasang wajah datarnya. Ia dengarkan dengan baik-baik setiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis Ichigo. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam 2 tahun terakhir pria bersurai oranye itu dapat mengontrol emosinya ketika berbicara dengannya, tanpa pelukan ataupun ciuman paksaan. Yang Rukia lihat adalah tatapan keikhlasan dari dua bola mata cokelat, dan juga nada suara yang terdengar tulus di telinganya, tidak lupa genggaman lembut tangan besar Ichigo.

"Jadi... bisakah kita setidaknya menjadi sahabat? Ahh, tidak. Kau mau menjadikanku teman sudah cukup untukku Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum di depan Ichigo, tersenyum untuknya. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya, "Bodoh, tentu saja kau bisa menjadi teman terbaikku. Dan maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu menghindarimu. Aku masih merasa aneh ketika melihatmu, dan langsung terbayang kejadian di hotel waktu itu."

Ichigo tertawa mendengar penuturan Rukia, dilepasnya genggaman tangannya dan meminum seteguk kopi yang sudah mulai dingin. "Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang jika aku hanya 'bermain'? Itu adalah hal terkonyol dan sangat memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan, dan sebagai akibatnya aku kehilangan dirimu saat itu juga," pria itu masih terkikik geli mengingat kesalahannya.

"Heh, aku bersyukur kau tidak gay. Aku takut tidak ada penerus keluarga Kurosaki kalau kau tidak tertarik pada wanita," ia ikut tertawa bersama kawan lama yang baru ditemukannya kembali. "Baiklah, kupikir semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo," Rukia berdiri dan mulai beranjak keluar.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Tidak perlu Ichigo, aku bisa naik taksi."

Ichigo tahu dengan pasti, sangat sulit untuk merubah keinginan wanita mungil itu, "Baiklah, setidaknya izinkan aku menemanimu hingga mendapatkan taksi."

Sesampainya di luar kafe, Ichigo menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Rukia dan membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkungnya. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Tanpa menjawab, Rukia merengkuh tubuh tinggi pria di depannya. Ia letakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo, telinganya tak sengaja menempel tepat di mana letak jantung si pembalap bersemayam yang berdetak berkali lipat dari detak jantung normal. Tangan Ichigo dirasanya mulai melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Sebela tangan digunakan untuk mengusap punggung dan yang satu untuk membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

**.**

Sebuah taksi yang telah lama terparkir di halaman kafe mulai berjalan menjauh. Seorang penumpang yang duduk di jok depan samping sopir hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rahangnya mengatup cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemelutuk.

"Jadi selanjunya kita mau kemana Tuan?"

"Antarkan aku ke daerah paling utara Karakura," perintah si penumpang. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, sopir pun segera menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam, mengantarkan pria yang menahan emosi sampai ke tujuannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di depan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang sangat luas. Pria bertopi biru tersebut langsung keluar dari taksi setelah membayar ongkos jalan. Matanya menatap sebuah kotak kayu persegi bertuliskan 'Kuchiki' di samping gerbang. Ia tahu dengan jelas tempat ini, karena memang Rukialah yang terkadang mengajaknya kemari untuk melihat dari jauh apa saja yang dilakuakan 'keluarganya'.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Maaf telat Update! Urgh, hampir 1 bulan aku menelantarkan fic ini, T_T. Aku akan berusaha ngga akan lama untuk apdet selanjutnya, hehehh.**

Uuhm, dan maaf juga untuk chapter kemarin yang sangat... apa ya? Mengecewakan? Absurd? Tentang masa lalu Ichigo maksudku. MAAF! T_T. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku kebanyakan baca fic GrimmIchi, jadinya agak kepincut sama yaoi, hehehh. Semoga aja ngga jadi fujoshi beneran, XDD

Oh ya, akan kuperjelas lagi jika Ichigo bukan GAY di sini. Kemarin ia hanya ingin mencoba hal yang 'baru' dan juga baru pertama kalinya dan langsung kepergok sama Rukia, =P

Dan aku masih punya satu kejutan lagi untuk kalian diakhir cerita, hehehh ^_^

Buat kemarin yang merasa kurang flashback-nya aku tambahin di mimpi Rukia (itu yang _italic_ bagian atas mimpi Rukia lho. Eh, tapi sepertinya kepanjangan untuk ukuran mimpi, -_-"). Dan juga flasback dari Grimm-kun. Err, apa cara nembak Grimm aneh?

And special thanks to: **uzumaki kuchiki, Sakura-Yuki15, Keiko Eni Naomi, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, yume dewi aiko, min. ah31, ryuzaki. kuchiki5, Grimmy, MR KRabs, oda, hendrik widyawati, Voidy, dan Guest.**

**Grimmy: **ini udah ku-update Grimmy-chan! *slap* semoga kamu suka =D. Dan terima kasih reviunya! =D

**MR Krabs:** hah, jangan pingsan! Nanti diCPR sama Yama-jii, =P. Aku emang tegaan sepertinya, maaf! =D. Mereka belum jadian, baru kenalan, ^^. Terima kasih reviunya! XD

**oda: **iya iya da, nih udah kupanjangin, =P. Heran deh, kenapa cewe sukanya yang panjangpanjang *ups!* XD. Terima kasih reviune! :*

p.s: aku belum buka PM kamu, XD. Takut membacanya, aku bisa membayangkan ancaman diliat dari subject-nyah, =P

**voidy:** banyak yang protes Ichi bi, T_T. Sepertinya aku keterlaluan deh saat membuat kesalahan terakhirnya. . . u-um, aku tambahin di chapter ini ^^. Dan terima kasih reviunya, senpai! XD

**Guest: **haha, maaf yang kemarin yah, ^^'. Ichi memang tegaan, jadi gitu deh jadinya... XD. Terimakasih reviue! =D

Seperti biasa, jika ada keluhan, protes, saran dan kritik silakan layangkan lewat kotak review di bawah dan click langsung post review, XDD.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minnaaaa~

**Soooo, review please~**


	6. Little Secret

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Summary: Grimmjow yang tidak ingin Ichigo 'mencuri' lagi kekasihnya, datang ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Namun niat baiknya itu mendapat sambutan yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya dari tuan rumah. . .**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, typo(s), AU, OoC, GrimmRuki-Ichi fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

**7 days before. . .**

Seorang pria berambut oranye terang terlihat menatap pintu keluar bandara internasional Narita. Kedua alisnya menukik lebih tajam dari biasanya, ia mencoba lebih berkonsentarasi melihat setiap individu yang keluar dari balik pintu kaca tersebut. Sekali lagi ia menggerakkan pantatnya yang kini sudah terasa panas karena sulit untuk bergerak, dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Maklum saja sudah lebih dari 1 jam ia duduk diposisi yang sama di dalam mobilnya. Pemuda itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kemudi, dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya, menghela napas panjang. Mau sampai kapan ia harus dibuat menunggu seperti ini?

Senyum mengembang di bibir saat sosok yang ia nanti sejak tadi menampakkan tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengikuti bus yang dinaiki wanita berambut hitam bersamaan dengan para staff lainnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengikuti, akhirnya ia menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel berbintang yang menjadi tempat menginap sementara Rukia. Ia jelas tidak mungkin ikut masuk ke dalam dan menemuinya. Matahari semakin condong ke arah barat, dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini, ia mulai menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu pergi. Tapi paling tidak, ia tahu di mana tempat Rukia menginap untuk sementara di sini.

**...**

Pagi-pagi sekali mobil hitam mengkilat milik Ichigo sudah mengepulkan asapnya, membelah kota Tokyo. Hentakan alunan musik cadas mengiringi perjalanannya. Ia putar musik itu hingga orang lain yang berpapasan dengan mobilnya pun dapat mendengar. Dalam hatinya pemuda itu berharap semoga wanita yang diincarnya belum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari hotel tempatnya menginap.

Sama seperti kemarin sore, ia berhenti tepat di seberang hotel ber-cat putih. Tak perlu waktu lama menanti, orang yang ia tunggu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tentu saja bersama dengan pria berambut biru yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Mereka berdua menaiki taksi, Ichigo dengan sigap segera mengikuti.

Di sebuah tempat makan dalam _mall_ yang cukup ramai, pria berambut oranye mengamati dari jarak yang cukup aman 2 orang yang kini menikmati sarapan. Secara tidak sadar, kaleng kopi yang ia pegang sudah berubah bentuk akibat menahan emosi karena interaksi yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, pembalap yang memakai kacamata hitam dan wig berwarna hitam tersebut membuntuti sepasang kekasih berbeda warna rambut hingga matahari tenggelam di peraduannya.

Ia tersenyum miris menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Membuntuti orang memang tidak pernah ia bayangkan ataupun lakukan sebelumnya, biasanya ia-lah yang diikuti para wanita dan juga wartawan haus berita.

Hanya 1 hari ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuatnya puas. Selama 1 minggu penuh ia selalu berada di belakang pasangan yang tidak tahu jika sedang dibuntuti, meskipun selama itu pula ia harus menahan sakit dalam hatinya. Bahkan ketika selesai latihan bebas di sirkuit Motegi, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas barunya. Menguntit.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan kenyataan yang membuatnya mulai berpikir untuk mengangkat bendera putih: wajah ceria dan bahagia Rukia yang selalu terpasang ketika ia bersama Grimmjow. Meskipun pada awalnya Ichigo menampik keras hal itu, namun semua bukti yang ia lihat dengan kedua iris cokelatnya tak mampu lagi ia sangkal. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun tersebut hingga sampai saat ini memang masih mencintai nona Kuchiki. Meskipun banyak wanita yang menginginkannya dan —tentu saja— lebih cantik dan juga seksi daripada Rukia, namun sayang hatinya masih enggan untuk berpaling dari wanita yang telah mampu memenangkan hatinya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sebesar dan sedalam apapun cinta yang ia punyai untuk Rukia, namun jika pada kenyataanya sang wanita sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menerimanya maka dengan besar hati ia harus membakar lalu mengubur sedalam mungkin perasaannya. Sakit dan tentu saja sangat sulit, tapi ia adalah laki-laki dewasa yang harus mampu menahan luka hati akibat cinta yang tak terbalas.

Ditemani sebungkus rokok yang baru saja dibelinya sepulang dari mengikuti Rukia tadi, ia memantapkan langkah yang akan diambilnya. Demi semua sisa kewarasan yang ia miliki dan demi kebahagiaan dirinya kelak, ia akan mulai melepaskan dan berusaha melupakan Rukia.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita beriris ungu gelap. Dengan memakai pakaian yang serupa saat itu dan juga memesan minuman yang sama pula. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana dulu Rukia melayani dirinya, dan kemudian berkenalan lalu akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Suasana kafe tempat Rukia bekerja dulu tidak banyak yang berubah, membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Kurang dari 30 menit kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya melangkah masuk dengan anggunnya. Wajah cantik Rukia walaupun dengan _make-up_ yang minimalis telah membuat jantungnya senam dadakan. Yah, inilah orang yang dirindukannya, yang mampu membuat napasnya terhenti di tenggorokan. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan, akan melepaskan semuanya malam ini, di tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tengah duduk bersila di ruang tamu yang cukup luas dan beralaskan _tatami_. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia menunggu si pemilik rumah untuk menemuinya. Teh yang disuguhkan di atas meja di hadapannya tidak ia sentuh seujung jaripun, dan kini mulai mendingin. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya, tak banyak perabotan yang menghiasi ruangan ini. Hanya sebuah altar kecil untuk mendoakan arwah leluhur di sisi kanannya, beberapa kaligrafi menempel di dinding yang ia tidak tahu apa artinya, juga puluhan foto kepala klan mulai dari generasi awal hingga yang terbaru. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji kali ini. Seandainya bukan karena—

Sreeg...

Pintu _shogi_ terbuka dan orang yang ia nanti melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk di depannya. "Siapa kau? Dan ada perlu apa ingin menemuiku?" tanyanya dingin tanpa basa-basi, khas keluarga Kuchiki.

"Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," ia menundukkan sedikit kepala birunya, mencoba bersikap sesopan mungkin. "dan keperluanku kemari meminta ijinmu untuk menikahi Rukia."

Pria berambut hitam itu mendengus geli mendengar nama keponakan angkatnya disebut lagi setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang berani mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika wanita pembawa sial itu masih bisa bertahan hidup," paman angkat Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?"

Grimmjow mencengkeram erat kedua lututnya, menahan emosi akibat ocehan pria pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki. "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Rukia! Apakah salah jika aku datang padamu dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin menikahinya?"

"Perlu kau ketahui anak muda, ia sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki lagi semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia dengan senang hati pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang mencintainya demi kebebasan dunia yang selalu ia inginkan. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memperbolehkannya menyandang nama Kuchiki sebagai nama marganya."

Tatapan mata biru Grimmjow semakin tajam, pria yang ia ketahui —dari Rukia— bernama Kouga itu mengatakan semua hal tentang wanitanya seolah ia tidak tahu kebenaran dibaliknya. Rukia bukannya keluar dari istana salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang itu dengan suka rela, tapi karena secara tidak langsung diusir oleh pamannya ini.

Setelah kematian kakak kandungnya karena sakit kemudian disusul dengan kematian kakak iparnya karena kecelakaan, gadis itu merasa ia tak memilika hak lagi tinggal di rumah yang sebagian terbuat dari kayu pilihan tersebut. Semua orang mulai menampakkan ketidak sukaannya, dan memperlakukannya tidak seperti biasa saat _nii-sama_ masih menjadi kepala keluarga. Rukia dan kakaknya memang bukan orang dengan tingkat kehormatan yang tinggi seperti Byakuya. Ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena diangkat menjadi salah satu bagian dari Kuchiki, karena kakak perempuannya mampu menakhlukan hati dingin milik kepala keluarga ke-28 tersebut.

Kehidupan Rukia sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup yang serba kecukupan tidaklah seburuk yang orang kira. Ia adalah siswi yang cerdas, hingga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh selama sekolah. Kakaknya merupakan pekerja keras yang dapat diandalkan. Semenjak ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua, mereka hanya hidup berdua dan menjadikan Hisana sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisi kala itu.

Namun semua berubah menjadi seperti awal kehidupannya, ketika Kouga menggantikan Byakuya sebagai pemimpin. Secara perlahan, pria itu menyingkirkan Rukia. Kouga beranggapan jika Kuchiki tidak membutuhkan orang rendahan seperti dirinya. Meskipun tidak pernah dikatakan secara terang-terangan, tapi semua sikap dan tindakannya sudah mencerminkan semuanya. Rukia tidak perlu lulus dari universitas Tokyo untuk mengartikan itu semua. Maka dengan kepala terangkat, ia pergi dari keluarga yang sudah tak lagi hangat.

Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal karena telah mengenal keluarga kakak iparnya, justru ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya yang memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang untuk saudari tunggalnya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman pada sikap dingin yang selalu diberikan pria ber-_kenseikan_, tapi secara perlahan ia mampu menemukan titik hangat dalam tatapan iris abu-abu.

"Dia tidak perlu berterima kasih padamu, karena secepatnya aku akan mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi Jaegerjaques!" ucap Grimmjow sedikit emosi.

Pria di depannya kembali terkekeh geli, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Nama Kuchiki memang tak pantas disandang oleh orang rendah seperti wanita itu."

"Aku kemari datang baik-baik, dan tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menghina wanita yang kucintai!?" pembalap berambut biru itu kambali menatap tajam Kouga.

Kali ini Kouga tidak menahan tawanya. "Dia memang pantas untuk dihina! Apa kau tahu tujuan awalnya masuk ke dalam keluarga ini? Karena ia dan kakaknya adalah orang yang tamak dan ingin menguasai seluruh harta Kuchiki! Mereka berdua adalah wanita ja—"

Ucapan Kuchiki Kouga terhenti karena kepalan tangan Grimmjow membungkam mulutnya. Ia terjungkal kebelakang, darah segar mengucur keluar akibat kerasnya hantaman yang diterima. Grimmjow kembali mencengkeram kerah kimono merah tua yang dikenakan Kouga, "Sudah kubilang tadi, jangan pernah menghina Rukia-ku! Apa kau tahu jika sebenarnya aku tidak sudi datang kemari untuk menemuimu, tapi demi menghormati keluarga yang telah membesarkan Rukia aku menelan bulat-bulat rasa benciku! Rukia jauh lebuh baik darimu, sialan!" ia kembali memukul pipi Kouga.

Suara derap kaki para penjaga mulai terdengar bergema di lantai kayu karena teriakan Grimmjow yang cukup keras. Beberapa penjaga segera melepaskan Tuannya dari tangan pria biru.

"Seharusnya kalian bangga mendapatkan Rukia sebagai bagian dari keluarga busuk ini, dan bukan malah membuangnya!" suara berat Grimmjow bergema di ruang tamu tersebut sebelum dengan cepat ia bergegas pergi dari tempat yang seolah dapat membuatnya kehabisan udara untuk bernapas.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Tangan mungil Rukia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Masih terkunci, berarti Grimmjow belum kembali sejak tadi. Ia ambil kunci yang berada dalam tas tangannya. Suasana kamar yang gelap dan sunyi menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia lemparkan tas di atas meja dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa terdekat. Senyum bahagia terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Yep, ia lega karena sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Grimmjow. Dan sebagai bonusnya sekarang ia mendapatkan kembali seorang teman yang dulu sempat sangat dibencinya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengembalikan angannya yang melayang. Siapa yang datang? Grimmjow-kah? Tak biasanya pria itu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Rukia segera bangkit dan membuka kunci pintu kamar hotelnya. Alisnya bertaut tepat di tengah melihat wajah pria yang dikenalnya tetekuk tajam menatapnya. Tanpa basi-basi pria yang tingginya jauh lebih panjang dari Rukia tersebut mendorong wanita berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam dan langsung menciumnya tanpa ampun. Kaki panjang berlapis celana jeans biru menendang pintu di belakangnya cukup keras hingga menutup. Rukia yang tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran si pembalap mencoba berontak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan yang memeluknya sangat erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Tubuh kecilnya terus terdorong hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Apa yang terjadi pada pria di atasnya ini? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti seekor singa yang buas? Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih berbincang dan tertawa bersama?

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang cukup sulit untuk Rukia lalui. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf agak pendek, sengaja sih cz mau bikin kalian semua nebak-nebak, heheehh. Chapter depan udah yang terakhir, jadi tunggu aja siapa yang menemui Rukia ituuuh. . .

Terima kasih untuk yang semua yang membaca kelanjutan cerita absurd ini, mem-fav, alert, dan juga mereview, terima kasih banyak! ^^b

Special thanks to: **Blood Winter, uzumaki kuchiki, Wishy-washy Nara, Sakura-Yuki15, Owwie Owl, Voidy, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, dan juga yume dewi aiko** terima kasih reviunya! *hug* XD

uzumaki kuchiki: iya maaf lama yang kemaren, hehehh. Yep, dia Grimm dan apa 'itu' yang kamu maksud adalah hal yang di atas, jika iya tebakanmu tepat! XD. Ini udah update. Oh ya, Selamat Ulang tahun Azu! Semoga panjang umur! *nebarconfeti* btw maaf kalo salah lagi tanggalnya, T_T

dan terima kasih reviunya! :*

Voidy: maksudnya Ichigo ya? ^^a. Yep, dia Grimm mau nglamar Ruki, XD. Untuk endingnya nanti rencana bikin yang tak terlupakan buat Rukia, XDDD. Dan terima kasih reviunya senpai! =D

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca hingga chapter ini! *bow*

Jika ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, umpatan, protes silahkan layangkan lewat kotak review di bawah, ^^.

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir nanti~

**Soooo, wepiew pwety pweasee~~**


	7. Rac(E)ST IN PEACE

**Race In Peace**

**Disclaimer: I own nutin, but dis absurd fiction, XD**

**Summary: Semua hal dapat terjadi di atas arena balap. Mulai dari tawa kesedihan, tangis kemenangan, dan juga... takdir akan kematian.**

**Rate: M, 18+**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan dan kaku, deskripsi sangat kurang, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, typo(s), contains lemon, AU, OoC, GrimmRuki-Ichi fic, ****coughcharactercoughdeathcough.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

** »«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Tangan kanan itu membanting pintu taksi sangat keras hingga membuat telinganya sendiri dan juga kuping si sopir berdenging sakit. Napasnya masih memburu, ia mencoba untuk meredam emosinya sendiri agar tidak menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya. Sopir taksi hanya bisa melirik dari kaca spion di atasnya. Ia masih tidak berani untuk buka suara— menanyakan ke mana tujuan selanjutnya, melihat wajah penumpangnya yang tadi sudah terlihat emosi semakin bertambah merah setelah masuk ke dalam mansion selama kurang lebih 25 menit.

"Antarkan aku kembali ke Tokyo!" Grimmjow memerintah dengan suara beratnya. Tak perlu dipinta ulang, kaki pria yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi langsung menginjak pedal gas.

Selama dalam perjalanan, kedua kelopak Grimmjow tidak terbuka. Daripada mengingat semua hal menyebalkan yang baru saja dialaminya, lebih baik ia membayangkan wajah bahagia Rukia jika ia memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan segera menikah. Senyum simpul mulai menghiasi sudut bibirnya, membuat sang sopir yang tak sengaja meliriknya mengedikkan bahu. _'Dasar pria aneh,_' mungkin seperti itu isi dalam hatinya.

**...**

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih sedikit. Dengan langkah cepat, ia langsung menuju lift dan memencet angka 6 dengan tidak sabar. Tangan kirinya kembali merogoh saku celananya, ingin memastikan jika benda kotak berwarna ungu itu benar-benar ada di tempatnya. Senyum tak henti terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ia tidak boleh terlihat bahagia saat sang kekasih melihatnya nanti. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih menyeramkan, seolah ingin bersaing dengan seekor macan yang tengah kelaparan.

Dentingan suara lift menandakan ia sampai di lantai tujuannya. Kakinya terayun ringan menuju mangsa yang ia yakini telah berada di dalam kamar. Tangannya mengetuk beberapa kali selembar kayu tebal yang disebut pintu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama menunggu, seorang wanita muda dengan iris ungu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut saat melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja ia peluk dan cium wanitanya dengan penuh hasrat. Ia dorong lebih jauh ke dalam setelah kaki panjangnya menendang pintu. Lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir Rukia yang masih tertutup. Begitu si pemilik membuka mulutnya, lidahnya langsung mengajak berdansa daging tak bertulang pasangannya di dalam rongga lembab yang sempit. Tubuh besarnya terus mendorong ke belakang hingga mereka berdua terhempas di atas ranjang.

Ia lepaskan ciumannya dan memandang bola mata Rukia yang bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu. "Ada apa denganmu Grimm? Apa kau marah padaku?" kedua jempol Rukia membelai alisnya yang sejak tadi ia tautkan.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia anggap tak penting itu. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Rukia agar lebih nyaman berbaring, "Kau milikku Rukiah... selamanya akan menjadi milikku," bibir nakalnya mulai menggigit kecil daerah perpotongan leher kekasihnya kemudian menghisap lalu menjilatinya membuat sang pemilik tubuh mendesahkan namanya. Tangannya mulai menarik kasar dress merah Rukia hingga robek, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Belum puas, ia juga mempreteli pakaian dalam Rukia dan juga pakaian yang dipakainya sendiri.

"Ahk!" jeritan keras meluncur dari bibir mungil saat Grimmjow meremas keras kedua buah dadanya bersamaan. Sapuan daging tak bertulang di antara 2 gunung kembarnya dan terus naik ke atas sedikit meredakan rasa sakitnya. Sekali lagi lidah mereka menari, saling mengait, menghisap, dan mencoba mendominasi.

"Uhhnnn~" tangan Rukia mencengkeram surai biru langit, ketika jempol dan telunjuk Grimmjow mulai memelintir kemudian menarik puncak dadanya yang sudah mengeras, mulut basah memanjakan saudara kembar yang lainnya, dan tangan yang sebelah sudah membelai halus miliknya di bawah sana.

Grimmjow menghentikan aksinya, ia bantu Rukia menegakkan punggungnya dan membimbingnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia tekuk kedua lutut wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun tersebut dan membuka pahanya lebar, memperlihatkan bibir bagian bawah yang ditumbuhi bulu halus yang sangat menggoda.

"Grriimmh~" Rukia mengangkat dagunya ke atas ketika lagi-lagi Grimmjow 'menciumnya'. Mulutnya terbuka, desahan kenikmatan terus mengalun dari bibirnya saat lidah pria yang menungging tersebut masuk ke dalam gua pribadinya dan bermain dengan bagian tubuh paling sensitif di sana. Tangannya semakin menekan kepala biru sesaat sebelum klimaks pertamanya malam ini melanda tubuh mungilnya.

Grimmjow bangkit setelah menghabiskan seluruh 'minuman' yang disuguhkan tubuh Rukia. Ia berikan sedikit dari cairan yang dikeluarkan pada sang pemilik, ketika tangannya kembali beraksi di tempat yang baru saja dinikmatinya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, 3 jari langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan membuat Rukia menggeram dalam ciuman panasnya.

"A-ahh~ lebih ceh-phat Grimmh— OH!" Rukia memekik ketika jari pria yang kini menyusu padanya menyentuh saraf kenikamatan di dalam tubuhnya.

Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis masing-masing, badan yang tadinya kering kini juga telah bermandikan cairan bening yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit. Suhu tubuh meningkat drastis seiring kegiatan panas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi bagian tubuh Rukia yang masih sensitif akibat klimaks pertama itu untuk kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Napasnya memburu setelah dibuat 2 kali berturut-turut menggapai orgasme.

Grimmjow menahan kedua tangan mungil Rukia ketika ia ingin 'membalas budi' kekasihnya. "Tak perlu sayang, malam ini aku ingin mengeluarkannya dalam tubuhmu saja," pria itu menyeringai senang melihat kedua pipi Rukia yang sudah memerah semakin sewarna tomat yang masak.

Si pembalap muda merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Rukia hingga terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Mengerti akan posisi yang diinginkan kekasihnya, secara perlahan ia mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkannya secara perlahan saat dirasa batang keras Grimmjow sudah tepat berada dimulut gua pribadinya. "Uuuhn~" pelan-pelan Rukia mulai menaik-turunkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sambil menjilati dan menggigit kecil dada bidang pria di bawah. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Grimmjow dan mengajak si tuan lidah bermain, sedang tangan kiri ikut mempermainkan puting mungil miliknya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda berambut biru yang ganti menyerang dari bawah. Ia pegang sisi pinggul Rukia dan menariknya ke bawah saat miliknya menusuk ke atas. "A-ah Griimmh~ aahhh~ oh god~" si mungil memejamkan erat kelopak matanya dan meracau ketika hentakan yang diterima semakin cepat dan keras. Kedua siku yang menopang tubuhnya membuat kedua buah dadanya yang bergelantungan bergoyang seirama dengan tusukan senjata besar Grimmjow. "Ha-hampir shampaihh."

"Rukiaaah~" wajah tampan pemuda 23 tahun semakin memerah saat ia merasa sudah berada di ujung batasnya. Ia gerakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam agar membuat wanitanya segera merasakan surga dunia secara bersamaan dengan dirinya. Tusukkan terakhir membuat Rukia berteriak kencang, lorong yang basah semakin terasa sempit menjepit batangnya, memijatnya lembut dan pelan hingga ia memuntahkan semua cairan putih kental ke dalam rahim sang kekasih.

Kedua tubuh itu semakin menyatu, napas keduanya memburu dan terputus-putus, peluh dari tubuh yang berbeda bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua lengan kekar Grimmjow memeluk erat Rukia, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, selamanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ia berbisik lirih. Rukia yang mendengarnya kembali menciumnya sebagai jawaban jika ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada pria biru.

**...**

Keesokan harinya Grimmjow benar-benar tidak pernah melepaskan Rukia dari jarak pandangnya. Hanya pada sesi latihan dan kualifikasi ketika ia harus berada di arena balap sajalah saat ia tidak mengikat keberadaan wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Suatu hal yang menurut Rukia sedikit agak aneh.

Malam hari sebelum pertarungan memperebutkan gelar juara dunia balap, kedua insan yang sekalli lagi tengah dimabuk asmara itu kembali bercumbu. Menikmati setiap sentuhan sensual yang terus diberikan oleh masing-masing pasangannya.

Ranjang yang mereka pakai ikut berdecit, seolah ingin ambil bagian dari malam panas yang dilalui selama 3 hari terakhir. Jerit penuh kenikmatan Rukia teredam oleh empuknya kasur karena ia membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Tangannya terkulai tak berdaya di sisi kepala hitamnya. Seorang pria berambut biru dengan penuh semangat memberinya kenikmatan dari belakang.

Bunyi permukaan kulit yang bertabrakan menghiasi suara desahan yang saling bersahutan. Rukia memekik kencang saat sekali lagi Grimmjow menyentuh saraf kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Gerakan pinggul yang semakin cepat menghujam miliknya dari belakang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan puncak gairah yang sudah kesekian kalinya malam ini. Ia sudah tak tahan mengalami nikmatnya siksaan yang diberikan sang kekasih hati. Jika saja kedua tangan kekar Grimmjow tidak memegang erat pinggangnya, ia yakin tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tak berselang lama, geraman pria di belakangnya terdengar, menyusul dirasakannya cairan hangat yang memenuhi rongga dalam rahimnya.

Grimmjow melepaskan miliknya dari sarang Rukia, dan ikut berbaring di sebelah. Ia menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi keadaan tubuh mereka yang polos, kemudian ia peluk erat Rukia dan mencium keningnya lama. "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika besok aku mampu menjadi juara dunia, hm?"

Rukia memandang wajah kekasihnya, kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi sang pembalap, "Apa kau yakin bisa juara? Saat kualifikasi tadi saja kau hanya mampu menempati urutan 4," ia mengejek kemampuan pria biru.

"Yang terpenting adalah hasil akhirnya, aku mau kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun permintaanku jika aku juara nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika besok aku bisa menang, kau akan tahu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Wanita beriris ungu itu tersenyum kecil mendengar permohonan yang terdengar tidak seperti permintaan Grimmjow yang biasanya langsung blak-blak'an. "Ya ya ya, apapun yang kau mau sayang~" jawaban Rukia menutup malam terakhir sebelum menyongsong hari penentuan esok siang.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Hanya tinggal kurang dari 10 menit sebelum bendera _start_ dikibarkan, tapi ia masih belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Entah jurus apa yang digunakan oleh pria berambut hitam panjang itu hingga ia sama sekali tidak sempat bertemu dan berbicara dengannya secara pribadi. Langkah kakinya cepat, tangannya membuka-tutup seluruh ruangan yang dijumpainya. Namun semua hasilnya tetap sama. "Sialan, sebenarnya kau berada di mana Nnoitara!" ia menutup pintu terakhir yang dibukanya di lorong ruang ganti dengan cukup keras. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang nampak sangat sepi, maklum karena semua orang telah berada di _paddock_ masing-masing.

"Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakuakan di tempat ini, _baka! Race_ akan dimulai 5 menit lagi!" suara sang mekanik membentaknya dari arah belakang. "Kau kehilangan sesuatu? Atau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat kepala oranye yang celingukan.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi apa kau tahu di mana Nnoitra? Aku harus bicara dengannya! Ini sangat penting!" semprotnya menggebu.

"Kukira kau tidak suka dengannya yang sombong, memangnya ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" bukannya menjawab, Ishida malah kembali memborong pertanyaan.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mempunyai urusan dengannya. Jawab saja, kau tahu atau tidak!" Ichigo berteriak frustasi karena temannya ini malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kepala hitam Ishida gantian menggeleng, dan membuat lawan bicaranya menggeram pelan. "Kau harus segera kembali. Jika kau tidak berada di arena balap tepat pada waktunya, kau akan didiskualifikasi. Kupikir kau sudah paham benar hal ini, Kurosaki."

"Aku tahu sialan! Hanya saja ini sangat penting! Kalau aku tidak membatalkan rencana unt—" ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat ia menyadari mulutnya hampir saja membocorkan rencana liciknya yang dulu ia rancang bersama Nnoitra Jiruga.

Memang sejak mulai berbaikan dengan Rukia 3 hari yang lalu, ia sudah mencari Nnoitra untuk membicarakan tentang pembatalan perjajian yang mereka buat dulu. Mungkin ia masih bisa membantu membujuk manajeman untuk merekrutnya musim depan, tapi untuk urusan menjatuhkan Grimmjow harus ia gagalkan. Ia kini mulai bisa menerima pria itu sebagai kekasih Rukia. Namun sayangnya, ke manapun kakinya melangkah dan sejauh matanya memandang tak sekalipun ia mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan pria dengan gigi yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Uryuu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan bersama Nnoitra?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya berencana untuk berlibur bersamanya musim panas nanti!" Ichigo menjawab asal-asalan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ishida yang masih terdiam membatu. Ia tidak memikirkan dampak dari ucapannya pada mekanik handal dari tim-nya itu.

"Jadi benar kalau dia itu masih gay?" tubuh langsingnya bergidik ngeri, "Itulah sebabnya Kuchiki-san pergi meninggalkannya 2 yang tahun lalu," mata hitamnya memandang punggung Kurosaki yang mulai menjauh. "Haaah, sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanku jika sedang bersama dengan makhluk oranye itu," lirih Ishida sebelum mengekor di belakang Ichigo dengan jarak yang sudah ia perhitungkan cukup 'aman'.

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

"Mmnggh..." erangan lirih keluar dari bibir yang sedang dilumat habis oleh pemuda yang telah memakai pakaian balapnya. "Hentikan Grimmh~," tangan mungilnya menghentikan gerakan kepala yang ingin menciumnya lagi.

Bibir Grimmjow manyun dengan lucunya mendengaar penolakan dari Rukia. "Sekali lagi saja sayang..."

"Itu yang selalu kau ucapkan dari kemarin lusa Grimm. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Rukia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi terkejut, "Jangan-jangan kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku sehingga kau ingin meminta lebih padaku akhir-akhir ini, begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Grimmjow berteriak cukup keras mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Aku lebih baik memilih mati daripada harus berpisah denganmu Rukia!"

Pengakuan pria bermata biru membuat Rukia langsung menciumnya tanpa diminta. Ia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki Grimmjow sebagai pilihannya. Semoga kebahagiaan seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Nah, sekarang menangkan balapan dan bawa pulang _trophy_ yang selama ini kau inginkan," ujar Rukia lembut seraya membelai pelan surai langit yang lembut.

"Tentu saja!"

**...**

Seluruh penjuru tribun penonton penuh sesak oleh puluhan ribu orang yang memadatinya. Selain karena ini adalah seri terakhir, balapan kali ini juga menentukan siapa pemegang titel sebagai juara dunia, yang tentu saja tidak akan dilewatkan para fans. Tatapan mata para penggila kecepatan kini tertuju pada sebuah layar raksasa yang mulai menampilkan pembalap yang keluar dari sarangnya.

Seorang pembalap dengan nomor 15 tercetak besar di depan motor mencoba menghampiri rivalnya yang bernomor 5 saat melakukan lap pemanasan. Mengingat ia barada di posisi ke-5 dan orang yang diajak berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh berhasil menduduki urutan kedua. Ia memberikan tanda dengan tangan kirinya seperti memotong lehernya sendiri berkali-kali, bermaksud membatalkan rencana awal mereka. Nnoitra mengangkat jempolnya sebagai pertanda jika ia mengerti apa yang Ichigo maksudkan. Helm berwarna oranye terang mengangguk menanggapi respons cepat Nnoitra, yang tanpa ia tahu bahwa pria yang sudah ditinggalkannya menyeringai karena menganggap Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi nyawa target di lintasan balap.

Deru suara mesin meraung sebelum lampu merah mati, menandakan mereka harus cepat mengitari trek sebanyak 23 kali. Dengan sigap, tangan kanan setiap pembaap mulai memutar gas ke arah bawah. Ulquiorra yang berada di urutan pertama tak menyia-nyiakan posisinya, motor hitam kesayangannya langsung melesat terdepan.

Grimmjow yang berada di _grid _kedua berusaha mencari celah untuk mengatasi setiap pembalap yang ingin menyalipnya. Ia berhasil melewati Tesla d lap ke 4untuk berada di urutan ketiga di belakang Nnoitra. Sebenarnya Grimmjow tidak perlu menjadi juara di sirkuit Motegi ini, ia hanya perlu _finish_ di depan Kurosaki untuk mengunci gelar juara untuk pertama kali baginya. Namun rasanya pasti tetap akan berbeda jika pemuda itu berhasil meraih _double winner_ kan?

Jauh di belakang Grimmjow, beberapa pembalap menyerah pada lintasan yang membuat mereka tersungkur sebelum mencapai finish. Ketidak hati-hatian dan emosi untuk menjadi yang terbaik terkadang membuat beberapa orang berubah menjadi pecundang yang kalah perang.

Lap demi lap dilalui oleh 16 orang yang masih tersisa dengan kuda besi masing-masing. Ulquiorra makin tak terbendung menjadi pemimpin sementara di trek sepanjang lebih dari 4,8 km ini. Cukup jauh untuk dikejar, tap masih tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk terjatuh.

Ichigo yang pada awal balapan sempat melorot sampai posisi ke-7 kini tepat di belakang Grimmjow, _gap_-nya tak lebih dari 5 detik. Ia memang sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Rukia, tapi pembalap 25 tahun itu tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan gelarnya yang ke-3 secara beruntun. Apalagi kalah dari orang yang sama yang mengalahkannya dalam merebut hati si mungil.

Mata biru Grimmjow fokus pada aspal yang dilaluinya. Ia tak mengira akan cukup sulit melewati Nnoitra. Sudah 15 lap yang dilalui, namun kesempatan emas belum diperolehnya. Grimmjow selalu memaksimalkan tenaga tunggangannya di trek lurus untuk mempersempit jarak dengan motor di depannya.

Dan ahh, hal yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Grimmjow masuk ke sisi dalam Nnoitra yang sempit saat mereka berjuang melewati tikungan yang tidak terlalu tajam. Pembalap benomor 5 tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan pria bermotor biru menyalipnya, ditambah dengan perjanjiannya dengan Ichigo ini adalah kesempatan untuk menjatuhkannya. Ia nekat tidak memberi celah bagi Grimmjow, padahal itu juga bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sengaja ia senggolkan ban belakangnya pada ban depan motor yang sangat mepet dengannya, yang menyebabkan pembalap yang ingin melewatinya tersungkur.

Grimmjow jatuh terguling di atas aspal panas, belum sempat ia mengumpulkan kesadaran akibat hilangnya kesempatan untuk meraih juara, _'Crraashh'_ ia merasakan sebuah motor melintasi tubuhnya dan membuat kesadarannya menghilang seketika.

Motor dengan kecepatan lebih dari 150 km/h dengan berat lebih dari 160 kg yang baru saja melindas tubuh tak berdaya tersebut terlempar keluar lintasan balap, begitu juga dengan pengemudinya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sulit bagi kuda besi yang tengah berlari sangat kencang untuk menghindari tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja tergeletak tak berdaya di arena balapan.

Panitia yang berada di pinggir trek langsung mengibarkan bendera merah tanda dihentikannya balapan karena terjadi kecelakaan fatal. Suasana hening menyelimuti sirkuit Motegi, hanya deru mesin motor yang melaju pelan yang terdengar. Semua penonton menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Para petugas medis segera menghampiri kedua korban yang jatuh hampir bersamaan dengan kondisi yang sangat berbeda.

Sementara hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dirasakan kubu _Hueco Mundo Team._ Seluruh pandangan mata terarah pada layar monitor yang kini menyorot pembalap andalan mereka yang sedang diberi pertolongan pertama, gelengan ketidak percayaan secara serempak mereka lakukan. "Rukia-_chan_..." suara lirih Orihime yang memanggil namanya tak dihirukan sang pemilik nama. Ia harus segera melihat langsung keadaan kekasihnya saat ini juga! Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana Grimmjow terjatuh, _'Kami-sama, semoga dia baik-baik saja! Semoga dia baik-baik saja!' _ia ucapkan mantra itu berkali-kali dalam hati. _'Ia masih berhutang padaku!'_

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo sore itu. Membuat matahari yang seharusnya masih bersinar terang tertutup oleh awan hitam yang menangis pilu. Suara dentingan titik air yang menghantam payung tak mengurangi konsentrasi wanita berambut hitam untuk berdoa sejenak dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau bilang kalau aku tak boleh pergi meninggalkanmu... tapi kenapa pada akhirnya kau yang malah meninggalkanku lebih dulu?" genggaman tangannya pada gagang payung semakin erat, "Kau juga berjanji akan memenangkan gelar juara yang telah lama kau impikan dan memberiku kejutan saat berhasil meraihnya..." hidungnya yang memerah karena menangis mulai tersendat. Ssbuah foto dengan senyum lebar yang terpasang seolah mengejeknya yang sedang bersedih.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbohong padaku malam itu Grimm... kau terlalu banyak berbohong..." mata ungunya melihat kilauan emblem yang diletakkan persis di bawah nama yang terukir, sekaligus menjadi bukti seorang pembalap mampu meraih titel tertinggi. Ya, Grimmjow akhirnya mampu meraih targetnya meski ia tidak sanggup melewati garis _finish_. Bukan karena rasa kasihan, tapi memang poin yang telah didapatkannya tidak ada yang mampu melebihi. Begitu juga dengan Kurosaki yang juga ikut mencium aspal bersamanya.

Tepat 1 minggu yang lalu, pria yang kini berada di bawah tanah di hadapannya meregang nyawa setelah hanya sanggup bertahan kurang dari 2 jam pasca kejadian. Pendarahan dalam, luka serius di dada, kepala dan juga leher serta beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah membuatnya tak bisa bertahan meskipun segala macam pertolongan telah diberikan pihak rumah sakit yang menanganinya.

Mereka menemukan selembar kain putih yang bertuliskan: _'Marry me, Love!'_ di dalam baju yang dipakai Grimmjow dan juga sepasang cincin dalam kotak berwarna ungu terang.

Sebuah kenyataan yang langsung membuat Rukia menjerit kalut. Ia akhirnya tahu, apa yang direncanakan oleh kekasihya setelah penobatan juara. Hal yang serupa yang pernah dilakukannya 2 tahun yang lalu ketika pria itu menyatakan cintanya.

Kain putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ia peluk erat. Ia tahu kalau tak boleh terus bersedih seperti ini. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang selembar 'lamaran' kekasihnya, mengusap pelan perut rata yang ia harapkan ada warisan Grimmjow yang tertinggal di dalam sana. Bibirnya terangkat memaksakan senyuman, dengan pelan ia mencium batu nisan yang terukir nama pria bermata biru langit. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Grimmie... dan selamat jalan."

Begitu ia berbalik, sosok yang telah melindas calon suaminya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tak mampu memandang wanita mungil yang ia pikir akan semakin membencinya. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut sebagai tumpuan berat "Maafkan aku Rukia... sungguh aku sama sekali tidak sengaja menabraknya.." suara serak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah basah kuyub. "Tak ada yang bersalah dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa Grimmjow kemarin lusa. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk pergi saat itu. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu," wanita yang masih setia mengenakan dress hitam ikut berjongkok di depan temannya.

"Tapi Rukia... aku rela kau membenciku!"

Kepala dengan mahkota hitam itu menggeleng pelan, "Kalaupun aku membenci dan membunuhmu, tidak akan merubah kenyataan jika Grimmjow telah tiada. Aku yakin dia juga tahu kalau kau tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya, Ichigo," tepukan pelan pada pundak si pembalap membuatnya mendongak menatap iris ungu yang sangat dipujanya. "Biarkan saja yang sudah terjadi, aku tahu jika aku akan bertemu dengannya kelak di kehidupan mendatang dan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

Rukia berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam terpaku. Ya, roda kehidupan memang tetap harus terus berputar meskipun tak ada lagi orang terkasih yang berada di sisi. Selamanya wanita mungil itu akan tetap mengenang Grimmjow sebagai salah satu pria terbaik yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupannya. Meninggalkan memori yang tidak ternilai dalam perjalanannya di dunia ini. Dan semoga saja 9 bulan lagi, ia mampu melihat generasi kecil dari si rambut biru berlarian mengelilinginya. Yah, semoga saja...

'_Race In Peace,_ Grimm...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Sembunyi di balik taplak meja, XD

GOOOMMEEEEENN! Untuk unhappy ending bagi GrimmRuki! m(_ _)m

Terkejut? Kaget? Ngga terima? XD. Memang sejak dari awal dapet ide, sudah rencana seperti di atas, itulah sebabnya aku beri judul Race In Peace, Race - Rest XD. Dan hint kedua aku selalu pake R.I.P sebagai pemisah scene, =P *slap*

Jangan marah yaaaa, please spare my life *doubleslap* XD. Sebagai permintaan maaf nanti kubuatkan GrimmRuki yang happy end deh, hehehh.

Sebenarnya aku mau jadiin Ichi bener-bener antagonis seperti rencana di chapter awal, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ngga tega membuatnya dibenci Rukia selamanya gegara nabrak Grimm diakhir cerita. Jadi kubikin Ichi menyadari kesalahannya, meminta maaf lalu kembali berteman. So, kesannya Ichi ngga sengaja 'membunuh' Grimm.

Lalu jika ada yang bertanya gimana hubungan Rukia dengan Ichigo selanjutnya... beribu maaf, tapi aku ngga fokus ke sana di cerita ini, XD. Unleash your imagination, ^^b

Special thanks to: **Azura Kuchiki, Sakura-Yuki15, Wishy Nara, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Blood Winter, Keiko Eni Naomi, Owwie Owl, Voidy, yume dewi aiko, Ruki chan, min. ah31, dan juga guest, terima kasih banyak reviunya! XD**

**Voidy:** Yep, Grimmie! XD. Bagaimana dengan Nnoitra? Di atas dia melakukan perannya dengan cukup baik tuh, diselesaikan dengan final blow dari Ichigo ^^a. Maaf jika endingnya kurang greget dan memuaskan senpai, T_T. Dan terima kasih atas reviunya dari awal sampai akhir dicerita absurd ini! *hug* #ditendang# XDD

**Ruki chan:** Udah kuusahakan update kilat! Maaf jika akhirnya Grimm tewas. Salahkan saja Ichigo! *nunjukIchiyangmasihpundung* XD. Terima kasih reviunnya! =D

**guest:** yep, udah lanjut! maaf jika endingnya kurang terasa, T_T. Terima kasih reviunya! XD

Dan juga **SEMUA** yang sudah membaca dari awal sampe chapter terakhir, yang mem-fav, mem-follow, dan juga masih memberikan waktu untuk mereviu fic gaje ini, **MATUR SUWUN SANGET!** *hugkisshug* XD

Soo, untuk yang terakhir kalinya di cerita ini bolehlah kiranya semua mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg yang tak sempat dikeluarkan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya lewat kotak kecil bernama review, ^^v

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya minnaaaaa~

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk endingnya! Dan maaf juga jika feel-nya kurang berasa yah, aku sangat payah dalam hal itu, T_T

**Ehm! REVIEW PLEASEEEE... =D**


End file.
